InkTober: Drabbles KuroKen
by BlueRigel
Summary: Una serie de 31 Drabbles con temática KuroKen. Los conceptos utilizados para inspirar cada Drabble fueron tomados del listado oficial del InkTober 2016.
1. 1 - FAST (Rápido)

Una serie de 31 Drabbles con temática KuroKen.

Los conceptos utilizados para inspirar cada Drabble fueron tomados del listado oficial del InkTober 2016.

 _Un regalo de cumpleaños para Kozume Kenma; alias Cabeza de Pudín; alias Applepi; alias Setter preciado de Nekoma; alias Cerebro y Corazón de Nekoma._

 _Y, sobre todo; alias mi personaje favorito de Haikyuu!, a quien más adoro y quien merece todo el amor del mundo._

* * *

Si han seguido mis dos fanfic's de este fandom (uno en hiatus temporal),puede que ya sepan que me encuentro actualmente bloqueada. Para tratar de pasar por ello y no perder la práctica decidí comenzar esto. Los conceptos fueron tomados del listado oficial del InkTober 2016 y el título de cada capítulo será uno de ellos con su Drabble í escribirlos de este modo y no dibujar porque es algo que se me da mejor y, además, cuando leí la lista me vinieron flashes de inspiración.

Espero que esto me ayude y, por sobre todo, que también les guste mucho. Son Drabbles, por tanto serán breves y aunque sigo la temática del InkTober no prometo ni fecha de término ni plazo entre capítulos, ya que irán surgiendo en lapsos entre el bloqueo. Pero ya tengo una idea para cada uno de los 31 conceptos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **FAST** (RÁPIDO)

* * *

Rápido era un adjetivo que se aplicaba en él sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Kenma no era rápido para correr en las clases de deportes, ni para comer en la escuela, ni para levantarse, y mucho menos para escribir manuscritamente. Pero sí era rápido para reaccionar en el vóleibol porque tenía buenos reflejos; podía también comer muy rápido diversas chucherías o alimentos instantáneos fruto de años de tener que aprovechar bien las breves pausas en videojuegos online; podía, una vez que lo decidía, conciliar el sueño en un par de minutos; y no conocía a nadie que fuera más rápido que él a la hora de escribir en un teclado de computadora o en la pantalla del celular.

Rápido no era un adjetivo que sus compañeros utilizaran a menudo para describirle, no al menos los de su salón de clases, de quienes él ni siquiera recordaba los nombres. Los del equipo de vóleibol, los más cercanos, quizá conocían algunos de sus aspectos donde sí era rápido, sobre todo a la hora de analizar información de jugadas en tiempo real y tomar decisiones precisas; por algo todos confiaban en su criterio y estrategias.

Pero no era rápido como Yaku, que tenía buenos reflejos y aún más buenas reacciones instintivas a la hora de recibir un balón. No era rápido como Kai, que se adaptaba en poco tiempo a nuevas composiciones y jugadas. No era rápido como Tora, que podía correr bastante sin perder la fuerza de sus remates. No era rápido como Fukunaga, que se deslizaba entre los demás miembros, ayudado de su poca presencia, a una velocidad que sorprendía. No era rápido como Inuoka para adaptarse a los jugadores oponentes. No era rápido como Shibayama, que dejaba sus constantes nervios y timidez fuera sólo luego de unos segundos de haber entrado a un juego. No era rápido como Lev a la hora de correr y agitar el brazo del modo extraño con el que remataba. No era rápido sólo llevado por sus instintos, como solían ser los miembros del equipo de Nekoma. Sí, sus instintos ayudaban, pero Kenma no se dejaba cegar por ellos; esperaba a tener la información necesaria para decidir.

Y, sobre todo, no era rápido como Kuroo. Él era rápido para leer jugadas y para bloquearlas. Era rápido para correr, saltar, rematar y recibir el balón, todo con tal de mantenerlo en juego y conectar. Era rápido calmando los ánimos de los miembros más explosivos. Era rápido haciendo cálculos matemáticos y memorizando conceptos y definiciones científicas. Era rápido entendiendo a las personas, acercándose a ellas. Era rápido dándose cuenta de que él le ocultaba algo y también era rápido sonsacándole el qué.

Había sido rápido imponiéndose como su amigo desde pequeños, y también había sido rápido ganándose su confianza. Y su corazón.

Al lado de Kuroo nadie más podía parecer rápido, no en comparación. Y, aunque igualmente era rápido exasperándole en muchas ocasiones, a Kenma le agradaba ser influenciado por su rapidez. Porque, si fingía molestia ante lo más mínimo, Kuroo también era rápido logrando aplacar su enfado.

Y él, encantado aunque no lo aceptara, rápidamente se dejaba contentar.


	2. 2- NOISY (Ruidoso)

Aquí el segundo Drabble. Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y más a quienes se toman un tiempo para comentar. Espero que les guste~.

Advertencia: Si está algo OOC, lo siento, pero este Drabble se basó en el headcanon que tengo con una amiga, inspirado en parte en un hecho real. Necesitaba sacarlo redactado y aquí vi mi oportunidad. Además, soy de las personas que piensan que por más que Kuroo sea el que siempre está para Kenma, este también está para él cuando Kuroo realmente lo necesita.

 _ **Cam.-**_

* * *

 **NOISY** (RUIDOSO)

* * *

A Kenma le gustaba el silencio. Era agradable, tranquilo, le permitía pensar con mayor fluidez. Y, si bien le gustaban los videojuegos, solía mutear la musiquita de fondo y sólo a veces, cuando era realmente necesario, dejaba los efectos de sonido, pero a un volumen muy bajo.

Le gustaba el silencio porque significaba estar solo. Y realmente prefería la soledad. Le parecía algo normal, porque, ¿quién preferiría escuchar discusiones, gritos y cosas romperse por sobre el leve zumbido de sus propios pensamientos? Desde muy pequeño había tomado la decisión de siempre hacer el menor ruido posible porque, en su lógica infantil, había generalizado que a todos les gustaría también el silencio. Y él no quería molestar a los demás como las peleas de sus padres le molestaban a él.

Luego, había llegado Kuroo. Ruidoso, exaltable y lleno de energía, sin hacer caso a sus negativas sobre no querer salir al estruendoso mundo exterior. No querer abandonar el refugio que era su habitación, con una puerta con el seguro puesto que le aislaba de las cosas molestas.

Había intentado que ese mismo seguro le mantuviese a salvo de su vecino, pero no fue suficiente. Kuroo, al no poder abrirla, se dedicaba a aporrear la puerta hasta cansarse y, cuando se detenía, sólo era para sentarse en el pasillo y comenzar un monólogo interminable en el que él no participaba. Kenma seguía preguntándose cómo Kuroo había tenido la paciencia para esperarle. Y él, aunque hubiese sido más por cansancio, también se seguía preguntando por qué había terminado por dejar de pasar el seguro de la puerta.

Sí, Kuroo era ruidoso y le arrastraba a un más ruidoso mundo exterior, pero en algún momento su voz había dejado de ser ruido para Kenma. Él había comenzado a distinguir matices en ella, tonos con los que reconocía sus emociones, sus estados de ánimo. A veces ni siquiera ponía atención a las palabras, al significado de estas; con sólo escuchar su tono de voz, el ritmo, las pausas, ya podía saber si Kuroo se sentía bien, o mal, o había tenido algún problema.

Con los años aquello sólo se había acentuado. Sí, Kuroo había dejado de ser tan ruidoso, o al menos no exteriorizaba ese lado suyo tanto, y a comparación con los otros miembros del equipo de vóleibol podía lucir tranquilo. Pero Kenma sabía que seguía siendo incluso más ruidoso que cuando eran pequeños, y que de tanto contenerlo tenía pequeñas explosiones.

Cuando su celular vibró más de cinco veces en treinta segundos y vio aparecer el nombre de su amigo en la notificación de mensajes de Whatsapp, Kenma exhaló y supo que en aquél momento, ya casi siendo las once de la noche del viernes, estaba por experimentar una de esas explosiones.

En un minuto, y ante la falta de respuesta, su celular timbró con una llamada entrante y Kenma, superado, terminó deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

—¿Por qué no contestaste en el chat?

A él realmente no le molestó la recriminación, pero sí le llamó la atención toda la ansiedad que expresaban los distintos rasgos de su voz.

—Porque no me dio tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? —murmuró él como respuesta, con tono resignado.

Hubo una ligera pausa en la llamada y Kenma creyó escuchar el sonido de las páginas al ser pasadas.

—Me quedan cien.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

—¿Debo suponer que cien páginas del tercer libro, cuando el viernes pasado ibas a la mitad del primero de la trilogía?

—Ahora noventa y nueve.

Kenma exhaló con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchado por Kuroo.

—¿Es tan malo?

—Peor que las últimas dos. Ya no es un diez en la escala, es un quince.

Un ruido de voces en el primer piso hizo que se distrajera momentáneamente de la conversación. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la llamada escuchó, una vez más, el sonido de una página siendo pasada.

—Y quieres que vaya.

—Más que querer, es necesitar. Noventa y ocho.

Las voces en el piso inferior fueron más fuertes y se sumó el ruido de una silla cayendo contra el piso. Kenma realmente no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Entraré por la puerta de la cocina.

—Sube los sándwiches que mamá dejó en la mesa y te ganas la mitad. Esto irá para largo.

Kenma ni siquiera tuvo que contestar a ello. Cortó la llamada, se levantó de su cama y luego de ponerse una sudadera bajó las escaleras a las prisas. No miró atrás cuando pasó por fuera de la sala, incluso cuando las voces comenzaban a subir de volumen hasta convertirse en gritos. No le importó el frío de la calle, porque sólo fueron unos segundos de camino antes de entrar por un costado de la casa de su vecino.

Y luego, mientras subía las escaleras con la bandeja de sándwiches en las manos y escuchaba la música que provenía de la habitación de Kuroo, fue consciente, no por primera vez, de que había distintos tipos de ruido.

Y que el ruido de la voz de Kuroo, aunque fuera en medio del desahogo por una de sus crisis de final de saga literaria, era uno de los tipos que definitivamente no le molestaba escuchar.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Guest** : ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Ow, me alegra que te haya gustado, y realmente me alegra muchísimo saber que mi otro fanfic también te gusta. Ejejeje, ellos son mi OTP (¿Se nota? ¿No? Pues sí(?)). Gracias por tus buenos deseos; yo también espero que ese bloqueo específico se me vaya pero, al menos, por ahora me ha ido bien escribiendo estos drabbles y he podido avanzarlos a un ritmo decente. Ojalá que te gusten al igual que el otro fanfic. Saludos también.

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo** : ¡Hola, Yari! Me alegra leerte por aquí también; muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo y comentar. Sí, mucho KuroKen, porque son mi OTP y merecen más amor :'( Me alegra que te haya gustado; amo a todos los bebés de Nekoma y necesitaba que todos estuvieran presentes. Ojalá este segundo drabble también te guste. ¡Saludos!

 **25cni** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. KuroKen es mi OTP, así que estoy feliz de escribir sobre ellos; espero que mi amor por los bebés se note en lo que escribo. Ojalá los siguientes drabbles continúen gustándote y espero leerte nuevamente por aquí. ¡Gracias u/v/u! Escribo con cariño. Saludos.

 **Veruzca Becerra** : ¡Hola, Veruzca! Qué bueno leerte por aquí. ¡Yo también los amo demasiado ;v;! Jajaja, me alegra que te guste a ese extremo, ojalá leer lo que escribo pueda animarte. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, y si es como Kuroo, creo que todos necesitamos ese amigo. Saludos~

 **Karasu-shiro:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Jajaja, a mí la flojera también me impidió el entrar dibujando, además que no soy tan buena y soy inscontante, pero entonces se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no demostrar mi amor por mi OTP escribiendo drabbles? Y leí la lista de conceptos, me imaginé situaciones para cada uno...y aquí estamos :') Sí, Kenma bebé es vida, es amor, es la cosita más preciosa del mundo. Ojalá te guste este segundo drabble. ¡Saludos!


	3. 3- COLLECT (Coleccionar)

¡Hola! Aquí el tercer Drabble. O bueno, supuesto Drabble, porque para ser sincera están quedando mucho más extensos de lo que debiera ser un Drabble _(el 4 tiene 1.800+ palabras, el 5: 1.900+, el 6: 1,000+, y el monstruo, el 7, tiene 2.800+ palabras_ ). Espero que la extensión no les moleste :( a veces los dedos sólo se deslizan por el teclado y no me doy cuenta.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen, y aun más a quienes se tomar el tiempo de alegrarme el día con un precioso review. Realmente los valoro muchísimo.

¡Saludos!

 **Cam.-**

* * *

 **COLLECT** (Coleccionar)

* * *

Kenma no solía andar solo por ninguna parte exterior a su casa o a la casa de Kuroo. Se iban juntos a la preparatoria y volvían a casa juntos también. En los descansos a veces se juntaban o Tora iba a visitarle a su salón, y todos los miembros del equipo de vóleibol se reunían con bastante recurrencia a almorzar. Él se limitaba a estar ahí, jugando con su consola, comiendo su almuerzo o cosas que los demás le daban y opinando de vez en cuando sobre lo que hablaban si le pedían que lo hiciera.

Pero había ciertos días donde sí estaba solo. Cuando los turnos para estar a cargo del salón de Tora y Kuroo coincidían, o cuando a este último, por estar en tercero, los profesores lo llamaban para hablar sobre alguna cosa de su futuro, él debía irse solo al cuarto del club. Realmente no le molestaba porque no pasaba seguido y el trayecto era corto, sin tener que salir del recinto escolar.

Ese día era uno de aquellos. Kenma no se encontró con ningún otro miembro del equipo por el camino, porque quizá era muy temprano aún, y se limitó a dar pasos lentos mientras jugaba con el celular en una mano. Cada tantos segundos notaba que faltaba cierta voz cerca comentándole algún suceso de las clases o alguna jugada especialmente buena que acababa de ver en la televisión, pero sabía que en mucho menos de una hora esa voz volvería. Y que apenas podría escucharla entre el ruido de las voces de las demás, de los pasos y chirridos de zapatillas contra el suelo, del sonido de los remates.

Hacía algo de calor y cuando entró al cuarto del club a Kenma le extrañó que el aire no estuviese más pesado. Incluso sintió una ligera brisa y sólo luego de dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la ventana estaba completamente abierta y en la banca junto a esta, sobre una sudadera del equipo, había una pequeña bola de pelos.

A él realmente no le gustaban los animales, al menos no como para tener uno propio porque no podría cuidar de una mascota si con suerte podía cuidarse a medias a sí mismo, pero cuando notó que era un gato su incomodidad instintiva disminuyó rápidamente. Los gatos estaban bastante bien; eran independientes, no te llenaban de baba y no hacían ruidos estruendosos. Además, hacían ese ruidito cuando estaban contentos que a él le parecía bastante relajante.

Y, por sobre todo, se había acostumbrado a ellos porque Kuroo amaba a los gatos.

En el mayor de los silencios se acercó, dando lentos y largos pasos, y minimizó el videojuego de su celular para abrir la aplicación de la cámara. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca enfocó bien, tocó la pantalla y el ruido de la fotografía al ser tomada irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Contra cualquier pronóstico suyo, el gatito no se levantó asustado ni nada; se limitó a mover las orejas y luego de dar un gran bostezo se volteó hasta quedar sobre su espalda, con todas las extremidades extendidas.

Kenma sintió las comisuras de sus labios tensarse en una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a tomar otra fotografía, y otra, y otra; una ante cada movimiento del gatito, que no debía tener mucho más de un par de meses. Era bonito, con pelaje algo largo y de tres colores; blanco, marrón y negro. Recordó vagamente alguna conversación con Kuroo sobre gatos donde este le decía que los gatitos de tres colores solían ser hembras y se encontró ligeramente interesado en saber si realmente lo sería.

Pero lo importante no era qué fuera el gatito o gatita, sino que él no recordaba haber visto uno así de pequeño con Kuroo antes. Y, desde luego, no tenían ninguno así en su colección. La enorme colección, más de Kuroo que suya, de fotografías de gatitos. Fotografías sólo de gatos, de Kuroo con gatos, del mismo Kenma con gatos, aunque estas últimas fueran pocas, y hasta un par de ambos con algún gatito confianzudo que había permitido que Kuroo lo tomara en brazos.

Estaban por terminar de llenar el tercer álbum de fotos y por un momento se sintió hasta un poco emocionado sabiendo que Kuroo se pondría feliz cuando le enviara esas fotografías. Debido a la misma emoción extendió el brazo libre hacia la supuesta gatita y acarició el pelaje de su barriga con los dedos muy suavemente.

A los pocos segundos escuchó el relajante sonido de un ronroneo y continuó acariciando el pelaje con la yema de los dedos, incluso el del lomo de la gatita, porque esta a la mitad volvió a rodar para quedar sobre su barriga, aparentemente tan contenta que, además de seguir ronroneando, comenzó a amasar con sus patitas la tela de la sudadera que tenía debajo.

Su concentración fue interrumpida de golpe y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto hubo un chasquido de cámara que no provenía de su celular. Cuando volteó la cabeza, apartando al mismo tiempo la mano de la gatita, vio a Kuroo de pie bastante cerca, con el celular en una mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gran aporte para nuestra colección. ¿De dónde salió ella? —preguntó Kuroo, acercándose más mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del celular.

La fotografía se veía bastante bien gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana y al menos él estaba de perfil, no en primer plano, así que se contuvo de replicar en voz alta y se limitó a demostrar su disgusto sobre que le tomaran fotografías con una sonora exhalación y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ya le tomé varias fotos. No sé, se debió haber metido por la ventana. Es muy pequeña, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente Kenma.

Kuroo extendió una mano para también acariciar su lomo y consiguió que la gatita se incorporara un poco, arqueando la espalda como si buscara el contacto de sus dedos. Kuroo siguió con las caricias hasta la pequeña cabecita y la barbilla, y obtuvo un maullido agudo y algo ahogado.

—Lo es, debe tener como máximo tres meses. No la había visto nunca rondando la preparatoria. Quizá está perdida, porque si fuera de la calle no sería tan mimada —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma asintió a sus palabras porque tenían sentido. Parecía confiar demasiado en el tacto de ambos como para ser una gatita callejera, pero no tenía collar ni mucho menos placa de identificación. Él observó un momento más cómo Kuroo acariciaba la barbilla y mejillas de la gatita y tomó una última fotografía antes de guardarse el celular.

—Supongo que querrás buscar a sus dueños…—murmuró.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Quisiera, pero no podemos dejarla aquí sola ni puedo llevarla a mi casa, no con la alergia de mamá.

La alergia a los gatos de la señora Kuroo era crónica. Kenma tenía vagos recuerdos de él y Kuroo llevando gatitos callejeros a casa cuando los encontraban en el parque al que su amigo lo arrastraba a jugar vóleibol y siempre habían obtenido una negativa sobre meterlos a la casa. Kenma ni siquiera se había molestado nunca en pedir permiso a sus padres, quienes poco se interesaban en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer. Y habían tenido una vecina, una ancianita que vivía sola, que siempre había aceptado de buena gana cuidar de los gatos mientras ellos les buscaban hogar, pero se había mudado meses atrás.

La gatita maulló una vez más e hizo otro tipo de ruidito que se mezcló con su ronroneo. Kenma la observó un momento y exhaló con más exasperación de la que realmente sentía.

—Puedo llevarla a casa, pero tendría que traerla todos los días a clase. Tú deberás ayudarme con ello. Y le comprarás la comida.

Kuroo no dejó de acariciar a la gatita, pero se las arregló para rodearle con su brazo libre y atraerle en un apretado abrazo.

—Hecho. Pasaremos a imprimir volantes con alguna de las fotografías camino a casa y mañana los pegaremos en los alrededores de la preparatoria —decidió Kuroo.

Kenma volvió a exhalar y no alcanzó a responder porque el resto de los miembros del equipo entraron al cuarto del club en un ruidoso grupo.

—¡Kenma-san, Kuroo-san! ¿Han visto mi sudadera? Creo que se me quedó aquí luego de la práctica de la mañana —elevó la voz Lev por sobre las otras conversaciones.

Ambos miraron las dimensiones de la sudadera que la gatita estaba utilizando de cama, llena de pelos y con algunos hilitos salidos por todas las veces que esta le había clavado las garras, y Kenma hizo una ligera mueca que casi pareció una sonrisa. Kuroo sí dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya no es tuya, te pasa por olvidarla —respondió Kuroo.

Lev vio entonces el estado de su sudadera y a la gatita y hubo un pequeño momento de caos que terminó con un Yaku calmando a la pequeña entre sus brazos y regañando al mitad ruso, y un Lev un poco enfurruñado y mascullando cosas entre dientes.

Kuroo incluso sacó una fotografía de aquello y más tarde, cuando pasaron a imprimir carteles para buscar a los dueños de la gatita, también imprimieron las otras fotos. Esa noche las pegaron en el tercer álbum y en la última página pegaron una copia del cartel. Y aunque Kenma se sintió un poco molesto de que la fotografía usada para este fuera la de él acariciando a la gatita, no pudo evitar sonreír después de guardar el álbum junto a los otros dos en la estantería.

Porque Kuroo estaba completamente dormido boca arriba sobre su cama y la gatita descansaba hecha una bolita en su pecho. Y él, pensando en el siguiente álbum de la colección, les tomó una fotografía antes de ir a acurrucarse junto a ellos.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Veruzca Becerra** : _¡Hola nuevamente, Veru! Gracias por leer y tomarte un tiempito para comentar. Te comprendo a ti y a Kenma; me gusta mucho el silencio, o más que nada estar sola, porque igual pongo ruido de fondo casi todo el día (televisión, música…). ¡Los gatos son definitivamente maravillosos! También llegué a tener once gatos, qué coincidencia. Actualmente tengo dos, pero no los veo seguido al vivir lejos de casa por estudios. Sus travesuras, mientras no sean dañar otros animales, siempre me resultan graciosas o adorables. Gracias a ti, y te comprendo; aunque me exaspere no tener mi independencia en casa, la verdad cuando paso tiempo sin ir (como ahora, más de un mes), también extraño aquello, la sensación de hogar. Como dije antes; gracias a ti por leer y espero yo leerte por aquí pronto también, y que te gusten los Drabbles. Saludos, y un abrazo (L)_

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo** : _¡Hola de nuevo, Yari! Ajaja, por eso advertí en el inicio; está basado en un headcanon random que tengo con una amiga, ella como Kuroo y yo como Kenma, y la verdad ambas queríamos verlo por escrito, así que aproveché. Y sí, todos hemos sido Kuroo en ese momento. Y vamos, Kuroo le escribió, pero al no tener respuesta la desesperación le ganó. Nuestro amado capitán está en clases de preparación universitaria, y sumado al club y a que seguramente le piden buenas notas para seguir…sí, es bastante inteligente, o si no al menos es muy aplicado y responsable. Tengo esa idea de que le gustan las ciencias o la psicología, y que por tanto lee sagas de ciencia ficción o thriller. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojalá este también te guste. Un abrazo._


	4. 4- HUNGRY (Hambriento)

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, no me había dado el tiempo de betear una última vez el drabble, pero a modo de compensación el siguiente lo subiré pronto (mañana o pasado). Ojalá este les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer y todavía más a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un review; gracias por alegrarme el día.

 **Cam.-**

* * *

 **HUNGRY** (Hambriento)

* * *

Una de las peores sensaciones, al menos para él, era sentirse hambriento. Kenma podía odiar el calor, el frío, el sueño, el ruido, la invasión de su espacio personal y muchas cosas más, pero definitivamente nada se comparaba con el estar hambriento. No sucedía a menudo, su cuerpo no le pedía tantos alimentos y Kuroo solía estar pendiente de que comiera al menos tres veces al día.

Pero unas pocas veces al mes, usualmente de noche, el hambre llegaba a él como un dolor en el torso acompañado de gruñidos de tripas que podrían haber despertado a sus padres. O los habrían despertado si él les importara y si siquiera estuvieran en casa.

Esa noche estaba solo y su estómago dolía de un modo insoportable. Llevaba al menos media hora tratando de pasarlo por alto, jugando MonHun en su consola para distraerse, pero las molestias sólo empeoraban y comenzaba a arderle el pecho como si tuviera acidez o gastritis.

Sólo soportó un par de minutos más y en pijama y con celular en mano se levantó, salió de su habitación y bajó al primer piso. Eran las dos de la madrugada del sábado y todo estaba demasiado silencioso, con las luces apagadas y los cuartos a oscuras. Apenas entraba un poco de luz a través de las ventanas debido a las farolas encendidas.

Kenma entró a la cocina y registró la nevera, pero sólo encontró condimentos, un poco de leche y un par de alimentos que requerían una difícil preparación. En la alacena sólo quedaban unas pocas galletas, sacos de arroz y té. No quería comer arroz blanco y las galletas no serían suficiente. Su estómago hizo un ruido más fuerte que los anteriores y, mirando el celular que traía en la mano, se decidió.

Era el primer contacto en la agenda de su celular y sólo alcanzó a timbrar un par de veces antes de que la llamada fuera recibida.

—¿Kenma? ¿Qué ocurre? Es de madrugada…

La voz de Kuroo había sonado ahogada por un bostezo. Él tardó un segundo en decidir qué responder, pero finalmente escogió ser directo.

—Tengo hambre.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego él pudo escuchar el murmullo de las mantas siendo apartadas, incluso el ligero crujido de la cama.

—¿Hambre? ¿A las…dos y quince de la mañana?

Se notaba la incredulidad y la pereza en su voz. Él lo comprendió porque si hubiese sido al revés no sólo no habría contestado una llamada a esas horas estando dormido, sino que también se habría molestado con él.

— _Muchísima_ hambre —recalcó Kenma, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Lo fue. Después de tantos años le habría extrañado que no lo fuera.

—Oh…¿no están tus padres en casa? ¿No tienes nada accesible? Creo que aquí tampoco hay, como es fin de mes mamá no ha hecho la despensa.

—Arroz y galletas.

—Ya…—hubo una pausa y más murmullo de mantas—. ¿Vamos a comprar al de siempre? Abrígate, está haciendo frío.

Él sonrió un poco. Kuroo había accedido sin preguntar más, y no es que fuese la primera vez, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle cuánto Kuroo le cuidaba. Cuánto le mimaba.

—Sí. Me pondré el abrigo sobre la pijama y salgo —respondió él.

—Nos vemos afuera —dijo finalmente Kuroo, y colgó.

Kenma se apresuró y subió a su habitación por un abrigo largo y mullido. Se lo puso mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras, con el celular en un bolsillo y su copia de las llaves en el otro. Se calzó unas zapatillas en el genkan y cuando salió, a pesar del frío, sonrió un poco al ver a Kuroo ya afuera, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, bastante abrigado y con dos cascos en las manos.

—Vamos; mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto comes —dijo Kuroo.

Él asintió, con una sonrisa un poco más grande, y cerró bien la puerta de la casa y del cerco antes de llegar junto a Kuroo y tomar uno de los cascos, el rojo, el que él siempre usaba. Kuroo se puso el negro al mismo tiempo que él y se subió primero a la motocicleta. Kenma le había tenido miedo al principio y había rehusado subirse varias veces, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. En unos segundos se subió tras Kuroo, se abrazó a su torso con ambos brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo cálido que tenía en frente.

El motor de la motocicleta rugió por sobre el ruido que hacía su estómago y él cerró los ojos instintivamente. Había aprendido que no mirar era mejor y sólo sintió el viento aún más frío por la velocidad a la que iban. El sonido del mismo viento también era un poco molesto, pero al ser tan tarde no había casi tráfico y el ruido aparte de ese era mínimo. Además, Kenma sólo se concentraba en ignorar el hambre tratando de prestar atención al calor del cuerpo ajeno, tan agradable y reconfortante.

Sólo fueron poco más de diez minutos y el viento dejó de azotar su cuerpo, de helar sus manos. Kenma abrió los ojos y en cuanto la moto estuvo estacionada se soltó de Kuroo y bajó de ésta. Ambos se quitaron el casco en silencio y el mayor los guardó en un compartimiento bajo el asiento antes de asegurar la motocicleta y deslizar una mano en busca de la suya para tomarla. Kenma aceptó el contacto con una normalidad producto de años de costumbre y se dejó llevar al interior del McDonald's.

Había un par de personas más, pero en su mayoría el lugar estaba vacío. Ambos llegaron frente al mesón y aunque la cajera los miró con curiosidad, luego de unos segundos les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos. ¿Qué es lo que desean? —preguntó la chica.

Kenma apenas la miró y se dedicó a leer el menú en las diversas pantallas que había en la pared tras ella.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso y un café latte grande. Y tú, ¿otra hamburguesa con queso y una Coca? —aventuró Kuroo, mirándole.

—Dos hamburguesas con queso con una Coca grande—corrigió él, aún leyendo en las pantallas—. Y también una porción grande de Nuggets, unas patatas fritas familiares, una tarta de manzana y un McFlurry de matcha.

Cuando miró finalmente a la chica ella pareció un poco descolocada, pero recompuso rápidamente la sonrisa y terminó de teclear el pedido. Kuroo rió entre dientes, ligeramente sonriente, y cuando la chica repitió el pedido Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y soltó su mano para poder pagar.

Como había poca gente no tardaron en tener su pedido y ambos caminaron con bandejas intercambiadas hasta una de las mesas redondas rodeadas por un mullido sofá igual de redondo. Kenma se sentó, tomó una de las cajas de hamburguesas y, sin esperar a que Kuroo terminara de acomodarse a su lado, sacó la hamburguesa y le dio dos mordidas.

—Eh, en serio tus ataques de hambre dan susto —dijo Kuroo.

Él hizo un ruidito que podía significar cualquier cosa y luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca dio otra mordida a la hamburguesa. Lentamente la molestia en su estómago comenzó a disminuir y en menos de un minuto se terminó la primera hamburguesa. Tomó su vaso de Coca-Cola y dio largas succiones a la bombilla, bebiéndose rápidamente la mitad antes de atacar las patatas fritas y los Nuggets de pollo, hundiéndolos en kétchup.

Estuvo así, comiendo en silencio unos minutos, y aunque seguía comiendo más y más aún no se sentía satisfecho, pero sí mucho mejor que cuando había despertado.

—Gracias por traerme. Otra vez. Y por pagar —recordó decir a Kuroo en un murmullo.

Este, que apenas había mordido su hamburguesa y se dedicaba más a beber de su vaso de café, pareció ligeramente sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír de modo más amplio. Incluso llevó una mano a su cabello para despeinarlo y acariciarle la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ya pagarás tú la siguiente, porque seguro habrá una siguiente vez. Aunque sería mejor si te da en una fecha en que alguna de nuestras despensas esté llena —bromeó Kuroo.

Kenma lo dudaba; la despensa de su casa nunca se llenaba mensualmente, su madre sólo compraba a veces cosas para un par de días como mucho, pero asintió de todos modos. Al fin y al cabo podía ir a casa de Kuroo y la madre de él siempre le daba alguna cosa deliciosa o le invitaba a comer con ellos, o incluso Kuroo le preparaba algo de vez en cuando. Y él, aunque no lo exteriorizara lo suficiente, se los agradecía sinceramente.

—Si quieres puedo darte la mitad de mi McFlurry —ofreció, mirándole de reojo.

La mano que le acariciaba la cabeza bajó por su espalda y se aferró al su cintura. Kuroo le atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó para besarle la cien y luego la mejilla con cariño, sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlos.

—Te aceptaré una cucharada, pero con el frío que hace prefiero mi café. ¿No quieres tú un poco de café mejor? —respondió Kuroo.

Kenma hizo una mueca que casi llegó a ser una sonrisa.

—Tengo suficiente calor contigo pegado a mí —murmuró él.

Y a pesar de que había sonado a réplica, Kenma se apoyó un poco contra él también, buscando ese calor agradable. Kuroo siguió sonriendo y pareció tener mucha más hambre, porque dejó a un lado el café para comerse la hamburguesa que había dejado olvidada luego de la primera mordida. Él también terminó con las patatas fritas y los Nuggets, y se comió igual de rápido su segunda hamburguesa.

Cuando comenzó a comer el helado ya se sentía mucho más satisfecho de lo que creía. Tendría que llevarse la tarta de manzana a casa. Pero no le importaba demasiado en ese momento, no cuando estaba tan cómodo y el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente poco a poco, multiplicado por lo reconfortante del calor que le rodeaba.

Después de ese momento sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos. Recordaba que Kuroo había tenido que despertarle y que le había ayudado a ponerse el casco y a subirse a la motocicleta. Recordaba el trayecto de vuelta a menor velocidad que el de ida, y el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, al que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba no haber querido entrar en su propia casa y a Kuroo guiándole escaleras arriba en la suya, con sus manos tomadas.

Lo último que recordaba había sido quitarse el abrigo y acurrucarse en la cama junto a Kuroo, siendo abrazado por él y disfrutando del calor que aumentaba la pereza ya producida por su estómago lleno, y el pensar que tal vez no sólo la comida llenaba aquel hambre que resultaba físicamente doloroso, sino también el afecto y el calor de Kuroo.

Y si podía recibir todo aquello, Kenma pensó que definitivamente no era tan malo el despertar hambriento de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Hikari294:** _¡Hola, Hikari! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ay, me alegra que te haya emocionado. Yo también los amo, por eso trato de aportar de algún modo al material de la OTP que tanto queremos aunque sea con cositas así, simples y cortas. Aunque a diferencia tuya a quien amo mal es a Kenma (como si no se notara con lo que escribo y el hacerlo desde su punto de vista…). Gracias por tus bonitas palabras y espero de todo corazón que los demás drabbles te sigan gustando. Un abrazo para ti._

 **Citrino:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Aww, muchas gracias; qué bonita/o eres por decir esas cosas ;v; me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y sí, son cosa seria, creo que muchos sufrimos por ellas. Ojalá sí sigas leyendo y los siguientes drabbles también te gusten. Nos leemos~._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo** : _¡Hola de nuevo, Yari! Jajaja, fue muy nanai para mí escribirlo y sí, la gatita tiene suerte. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para el concepto que no fuera videojuegos que coleccionara Kenma, y por una vez lo quería centrar en Kuroo, siendo su amor por los gatos el que causa la colección de fotografías. Lo siento por Lev, pero es tan molestable (L) y siempre caigo en ello jeje. Gracias~ espero leerte de nuevo por aquí. Un abrazo._


	5. 5- SAD (Triste)

¡Hola! Como dije, aquí el siguiente Drabble. Desde ya me disculpo por lo que pueda provocar en ustedes, pero viendo el concepto seguramente ya se esperan algo así. Debo admitir que yo misma sufrí horrores escribiendo esto, y lloré (en parte porque soy sensible, y porque amo demasiado a Kenma), porque me dolió hacerle esto a mi bebé. Aun así, y aunque les pueda poner tristes, espero que de todos modos pueda gustarles.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y muchisisísimas más a quienes dejan un bonito review y me hacen feliz. Se merecen el cielo, y a un Kuroo.

Un abrazo.

 _ **Cam.-**_

* * *

 **SAD** (Triste)

* * *

¿Qué era estar triste? ¿Qué era la tristeza? Kenma, con nueve años de edad, tenía algunas vagas nociones de aquello. Sabía que era ese sentimiento que hacía que se le quitara el hambre, que le ponía un nudo en la garganta. Que le provocaba un dolor en el pecho distinto al de algún golpe, algo mucho más interno y también mucho peor en cuanto a intensidad.

Él tenía recuerdos de haber estado triste durante muchos años, pero en los últimos aquello había cambiado. Específicamente a los seis años, cuando su familia se había mudado al sus padres poder comprar una casa más amplia que el antiguo departamento, en busca de un mejor vecindario cercano a sus trabajos y de una buena escuela primaria no demasiado lejos.

Y todavía más específico; había dejado de estar triste cuando su vecino y compañero de primaria, un año mayor, había forzado su caparazón para colarse dentro de ella junto a él. Kenma se había sentido muy asustado, pero poco a poco el susto de aquella intromisión se había disipado y él había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía de Kuroo. Algo extraño cuando él no disfrutaba de la compañía de demasiadas personas, ni siquiera la de sus padres.

Pero Kuroo no era como sus padres. De un modo raro le recordaba a su abuela materna. Sonriente, terca, llena de energía, pero sobre todo cariñosa. Kuroo también era así, aunque quizá su cariño era más físico, pero con el tiempo eso también dejó de desagradarle.

Kenma amaba a su abuela más que a nadie en el mundo, porque le quería, no le gritaba ni regañaba, y le entendía. Realmente lo hacía, dejaba que fuera él mismo y le proporcionaba seguridad. Fue una sorpresa que poco a poco Kuroo también se volviera alguien tan importante, alguien a quien quería, en quien confiaba, que le cuidaba y le hacía sentir igualmente seguro. Y en el momento justo, porque al mudarse a la nueva casa también le habían apartado de su abuela.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no había sido un reemplazo. Eran personas completamente diferentes a las que él quería por igual, y su abuela le iba a visitar cada vez que podía, e incluso iba a quedarse algunos días con él durante las vacaciones. Ella también se había sorprendido al conocer a Kuroo y al notar lo importante que era para él.

—Ken-chan, has cambiado bastante en estos últimos años —le había dicho ella un día de visita, cuando tenía ocho años.

Kenma no lo había comprendido en ese momento, porque él no notaba ese cambio tan grande más allá del ahora tener un amigo.

—¿Eso es malo? —le había preguntado, un poco nervioso.

Pero su abuela sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un gran abrazo, de esos que olían a suave perfume de anciana y que iban acompañados de caricias en el cabello.

—Eso es bueno. Es muy bueno. Hay cambios positivos, y realmente este es uno positivo para ti. ¿Es un buen amigo? —preguntó ella de vuelta.

—Es mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo —respondió él en un murmullo.

Nunca olvidaría la agradable risa que su abuela había soltado en ese momento, ni lo quebrada que había sonado su voz.

—En cosas así no importa la cantidad, Ken-chan. No importa cuántos amigos tengas, sino cuán buenos estos sean. Y con lo poco que conozco a ese niño creo que realmente es un muy buen amigo. Invítalo la próxima vez que venga, ¿sí? Si su madre no tiene problema con ello, les traeré tarta de manzana casera e iremos a comerla al parque.

Kenma había asentido, contento, antes de corresponder al abrazo de su abuela. Recordaba haberse dormido así. Y también recordaba que un par de semanas después había tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida al pasar la tarde con las personas que más quería, comiendo la tarta que más le gustaba y jugando vóleibol con Kuroo realmente animado de ver a su abuela sonreír al observarles.

Aquello parecía tan reciente, sólo unos meses atrás. Pero ese día, el siguiente a su cumpleaños número nueve, él lo sentía distante, irreal. Tan irreal como el estar en su casa, vistiendo un traje negro entre sus padres, frente a muchas más personas vestidas con el mismo color, sin haber dormido en toda la noche y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Seguía llorando a ratos, cada vez que miraba la fotografía junto a la urna con las cenizas en el decorado altar.

La fotografía de su abuelita.

Kenma había notado que algo ocurría el día quince de Octubre, pero sus padres no se lo habían dicho hasta el día siguiente, luego de haberlo dejado todo el día de su cumpleaños en casa de Kuroo, jugando videojuegos y comiendo cosas deliciosas preparadas por una sombría señora Kuroo. Le habían pasado a buscar casi de noche. Él había creído, inocentemente, que habían ido a comprarle algún regalo; una consola, un videojuego, un nuevo par de zapatillas para reemplazar las que tenía, demasiado desgastadas por tanto jugar vóleibol en suelo de tierra. Nunca pensó en que habían ido por pastel, porque estaba seguro de que la encargada de prepararle una enorme tarta de manzana de cumpleaños era su abuela. Ella se lo había prometido.

Su abuela nunca le había fallado, y por susurros de los asistentes al velorio comprendió que en esa ocasión tampoco lo había hecho; cuando llegaron los bomberos, alertados por los vecinos de un olor en la calle que sugería una fuga de gas, encontraron la tarta a medio cocinar en el horno. Y a su abuela inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina.

 _No había nada que pudieran hacer. Para cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde._ Había escuchado eso varias veces entre un pésame y otro. Pésames vacíos, de gente que él no conocía, que no le conocían, y que de seguro tampoco conocían realmente a su abuela. No conocían a la mujer cariñosa, comprensiva, sonriente, terca y llena de energía.

A la mujer más importante en su vida. Que ya nunca estaría para él.

Ese día Kenma había experimentado lo que era la extrema tristeza de un modo demasiado crudo para sus nueve años recién cumplidos.

Sus padres le regañaron un par de veces durante el día, entre murmullos; _debes guardar la compostura_ , dijo su madre. _Los hombres no lloran, menos frente a tanta gente_ , dijo su padre. Pero a él no le importaban ya todas esas normas de comportamiento, porque gran parte de su vida se había ido con su abuela. Estaba en esa urna, mezclada con las cenizas. Y lo que quedaba estaba roto, destrozado, sin color, en un rincón de su caparazón.

Se sentía ausente a un extremo que nunca había sentido. No respondió a las despedidas de las personas que comenzaron a irse del velorio, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado junto a la puerta, a estar de pie ahí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Supo que sus padres se habían apartado porque los dedos de su madre dejaron de clavarse en sus hombros, pero él siguió ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo continuar después de algo así.

¿Cómo podía continuar luego de perder a quien lograba hacerle feliz?

Entonces una mano pequeña se deslizó junto a la suya. Apenas era un poco más grande y con dedos más largos, pero todo lo que le importó fue que estaba cálida. Que se sentía similar a los abrazos y caricias de su abuela. Kenma ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y estas se escaparon de sus ojos, rodando libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —preguntó en un balbuceo.

Kuroo apretó más el agarre de su mano.

—Claro que no.

—Pero…murió por mi culpa. Por cumplir la promesa que le pedí. Nunca debí haberle hecho prometer eso —replicó Kenma, entre sollozos ahogados.

—No, Kenma —volvió a decir Kuroo, con tono firme—. Sólo…estas cosas suceden. Son tristes, y duelen, pero suceden. Las personas mayores algún día mueren.

—Pero mueren de viejos —recalcó él con terquedad—, y ella no era _tan_ vieja. Murió por cocinarme esa estúpida tarta de cumpleaños.

Entonces Kuroo soltó su mano y él se sintió más a la deriva que antes, pero sólo fue un segundo que su mejor amigo aprovechó para ponerse frente a él, sujetarle por los hombros y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡No llames estúpido a algo que ella hacía para ti! —casi gritó Kuroo. Alguien chistó, pidiendo silencio, pero ambos lo ignoraron porque él estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que Kuroo le gritara, y Kuroo parecía estar un poco arrepentido de haberle gritado. A pesar de ello, sólo suavizó un poco su expresión—. Ella lo hacía porque te quería mucho. Tú también la quieres mucho, ¿no?

Kenma tuvo que sorberse la nariz antes de responder.

—Yo la _amo_. La amo más que a nadie —corrigió, con un tono apenas audible.

Kuroo pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y su expresión se suavizó más cuando intentó sonreírle.

—Entonces, si ella también te amaba a ti, ¿no crees que, entre todas las formas de morir posibles, quizá el hacerlo preparando algo para ti, a quien también amaba más que a nadie, fue una de las menos peores? —murmuró Kuroo, usando un tono más pausado, más suave—. Quizá ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Leí que con el gas las personas sólo…se duermen, poco a poco. Ella se durmió pensando que hacía algo para hacerte feliz, para hacerte sonreír. Cuando la conocí me contó que le gustaba mucho verte sonreír.

—Preferiría no comer tarta nunca más, pero tenerla aquí —sollozó—. Sonreiría todo el día con tal de tenerla aquí. Pero…ella ya no puede verme sonreír.

—Sí que puede —le corrigió Kuroo con amabilidad—, mamá me lo dijo. Mis abuelos maternos murieron cuando yo era un bebé, pero ella me mostró fotos y me dijo que ellos podían ver lo que hacíamos, que se preocupan por nosotros. Sus espíritus no se van, y mientras no los olvidemos permanecerán con nosotros. Yo nunca olvido a mis abuelos, y tampoco olvidaré a tu abuelita.

Kenma, con su ingenuidad infantil, quiso creer. Pero dolía demasiado como para que algo fuera consuelo suficiente y no pudo calmarse ni siquiera con esas palabras; sus ojos dolían casi tanto como su pecho y sentía que si no lloraba iba a explotar.

—Yo tampoco la olvidaré. No quiero olvidarla. Quiero que esté conmigo —siguió sollozando, pero tuvo que frotarse los ojos con las manos en un intento por calmar el ardor.

—Y lo estará. Pero si te ve así, si sigues así para siempre, se pondrá triste. Tienes que sonreír. No ahora, tampoco mañana…pero debes volver a hacerlo en algún momento. Y yo estaré contigo para ayudarte —prometió Kuroo.

Entonces le abrazó, y no olía como su abuela, pero sí era igual de cálido y reconfortante. Y cuando notó las caricias en su cabello, a pesar de que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin control, se sintió menos perdido. Porque no había quedado completamente solo.

Sí, su abuela se había ido, o al menos físicamente, pero su espíritu seguiría ahí con él. Porque Kenma no la olvidaría jamás. Y aunque no entendió el por qué hasta muchos años después, era imposible que la olvidara. Porque ella estaría ahí, en cada víspera de su cumpleaños. En cada bocado de tarta de manzana. En cada una de sus sonrisas.

Estaría ahí, en cada abrazo de Kuroo.

* * *

 **PD _:_** _Si han leído mi longfic KuroKen, quizá recordarán que ahí se menciona que Kenma ha llorado muy pocas veces y que una de esas fue al perder a su abuela. Bien, quise tratar ese tema porque tengo el headcanon de que, en la versión donde los padres de Kenma son desinteresados por él o tienen una relación/hogar tóxico, la abuelita de Kenma resultaba ser quien le cuidaba, quería y en quien él se apoyaba, al menos antes de conocer a Kuroo. Además, también con ello quise explicar un porqué de lo importante que es Kuroo para Kenma, más allá de lo romántico, en un aspecto de lazos y cimientos que le sostengan. Ojalá esta visión mía les haya agradado._ _  
_

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Cat Empress:** _¡Hola, Cat! Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este Drabble, y ojalá los siguientes también te sigan gustando. Jajaja, sí, todos deberíamos tener un Kuroo en nuestras vidas; más allá de todo lo romántico, realmente la relación de amistad que hay entre ellos también me encanta, más por el modo en que Kuroo cuida de Kenma, el pequeño animalito adorable. Espero volver a leerte por aquí. Un abrazo._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo** : _¡Hola, Yari! Qué bueno volver a leerte. ¡Yo también quiero un Kuroo así! Para mí ellos son lo más dulce y tierno. Y, vamos, llevan ya años juntos y Kuroo realmente conoce bien a Kenma; con ello y la costumbre no necesitó explicación de nada. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y ojalá los siguientes también te gusten. Un abrazo~._

 **Hikari294** : _¡Hola de nuevo, Hikari! Y claro que tengo que agradecerles, porque tú y los poquitos que se toman un tiempo para comentar lo que escribo con tanto cariño realmente me alegran muchísimo y me animan como no se imaginan. Cada que leo un review me pongo muy feliz y me dan ganas de escribir más, para retribuírselos y seguirles leyendo. No me aburres~. El KuroKen es OTP suprema y me hace feliz leer lo que opinas sobre mí, pero la verdad me gustaría que más personas mejores que yo se animaran a escribir sobre los gatitos, ¡mis niños merecen todo el amor y material del mundo! Jajaja, me pillaste, y pues sí, no por nada amo a Kenma y a Nekoma ;) me entra el neko espíritu y el gran cariño que les tengo. Yo tengo 22, así que no te preocupes~. ¡A mí también me gustó mucho escribir este Drabble! Y la imagen mental de Kuroo en moto fue culpa de una amiga que me habló sobre ello y tuve que utilizarlo, no me resistí. Omg, la comida~ era necesaria para calmar al gatito interno de Kenma. Ojalá estés aún por aquí y hayas podido leer en seguida este quinto Drabble, para no juntar tantas ansias. ¡Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras! Un abrazo de panda para ti. Saludos, y espero leerte pronto.(L)_


	6. 6- HIDDEN (Oculto)

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí traigo el concepto número 6 de la lista; Hidden/Oculto. La verdad al comienzo tanto Sad como Hidden me generaron dudas, creí que no se me ocurriría nada, pero cuando llegué a Sad los dos surgieron en seguida y los escribí casi de corrido. ¡Ojalá les guste! (Y sí, poco a poco voy acercando a Kuroo y Kenma hacia sentimientos y relación no sólo amistosos, no un simple lazo fraternal, sino a algo más que espero esté bastante claro/desarrollado ya por la mitad de los drabbles, jeje).

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y muchísimas más a las que se toman un tiempo para alegrarme con sus reviews; me hacen realmente feliz, mi corazón hace muchos dokis cada que veo un nuevo e-mail que avisa de un review (L).

Saludos.

 _ **Cam.-**_

* * *

 **HIDDEN** (Oculto)

* * *

Aunque Kenma no era de las personas a las que les resultaba fácil encontrarse puntos fuertes o cualidades, sabía que había algo en lo que era realmente bueno. Algo que había aprendido con los años por necesidad, potenciado por su forma silenciosa de ser y su empeño en pasar desapercibido.

Permanecer oculto.

No sólo era un método de defensa para huir del mundo, de los problemas y de sus padres, sino que también era un modo para estar tranquilo, para sentirse seguro. Estar solo en un lugar familiar y con espacio más o menos reducido siempre le hacía sentir mucho más seguro que los lugares amplios y llenos de personas.

Alguna vez de pequeño había jugado a las escondidas con Kuroo y otros niños con los que este se juntaba en el parque, pero no le gustaba demasiado ese juego. A veces era tan bueno escondiéndose que tardaban demasiado en encontrarle, si es que lo hacían sin que él saliera primero o no se aburrían antes e iban a jugar a algo más. Sabía que en ese tiempo su habilidad para ocultarse había exasperado a Kuroo, y sabía que seguía exasperándole aún en la actualidad, teniendo él diecisiete años y su mejor amigo dieciocho. Lo exasperaba porque cada vez que Kenma quería saltarse algún entrenamiento o que no quería estudiar por quedarse jugando videojuegos, tardaba mucho tiempo intentando encontrarle.

Él tenía varios escondites en su casa y en la escuela, incluso algunos que aún en todos esos años no había utilizado con Kuroo para tenerlos como opción segura, y aunque Kuroo cada vez tardaba menos encontrándole, para su amigo seguía siendo algo tedioso. Sí, se ganaba regaños, pero al menos antes podía tener un lugar y momento en paz, para meditar y relajarse. Porque él necesitaba esos momentos.

Kenma no sólo se ocultaba a sí mismo, sino que también ocultaba sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Había aprendido a hacerlo luego de los últimos ocho años viviendo con sus padres, quienes iban de discusión en discusión de las que él escapaba. Seguramente se divorciarían, pero con la poca relación que tenía él con ellos, quebrada por sus injustas acusaciones y crueles palabras luego de la muerte de su abuela, realmente no le importaba. Él se iría de casa dentro de poco más de un año, de todos modos. Y Kenma se sentía cómodo con su forma de ser; introvertido, silencioso, solitario, siendo todo aquello, en parte al menos, producto de su infancia junto a sus padres.

Aunque fuera extraño, gracias a ello su relación con Kuroo y la madre de este se había reforzado. Ambos le apoyaban, trataban de cuidarlo y le entregaban el afecto que necesitaba. Estaba bien con ello, nunca había querido más y, muy a su modo, se sentía feliz así. Por ello, cada vez que necesitaba ocultarse del mundo sólo debía salir de su casa, entrar en la de junto y subir hasta la habitación de Kuroo. La amplia, ordenada y tranquila habitación de Kuroo, donde no debía escuchar ruidos y discusiones molestas. Además, era una habitación de estilo un poco tradicional y tenía un armario de puertas deslizables lleno de futones limpios y doblados, y con el tiempo él se había adueñado del espacio en la parte inferior, donde tenía un futón para sí mismo, una almohada y una manta. Siempre podía usar la cama de Kuroo, su amigo no se molestaba, pero cuando quería refugiarse en serio y tener su espacio reducido y cómodo se ocultaba ahí, con sus consolas y videojuegos.

La señora Kuroo le había ofrecido varias veces asignarle la habitación de invitados para que él tuviese su propio lugar, y Kenma se lo agradecía, pero estaba más que feliz con su pequeño rincón en el armario de futones. Porque era el mejor de todos sus refugios, donde le gustaba ocultarse y donde a veces podía o no realmente estar oculto. Porque, si quería, de vez en cuando se metía ahí y mantenía la puerta corrediza abierta, hablando con Kuroo de vez en cuando mientras jugaba. Si se sentía triste o mal por algún motivo que no podía contar, Kuroo le entendía y le dejaba deslizar la puerta para cerrarla. O si alguna vez, aunque fueran muy pocas, se sentía demasiado mal e inseguro, su refugio no sólo se limitaba al rincón en el armario de futones, sino a toda la habitación de Kuroo. Especialmente al espacio entre los brazos de su amigo, ya fuera él sentado entre sus piernas en el suelo mientras veían la televisión, o ambos durmiendo acurrucados en la cama mientras se aferraban al cuerpo del otro.

Porque sí, Kenma se sentía bien físicamente oculto en varios lugares mientras fueran cómodos, seguros y con espacio reducido, pero incluso él tenía cosas que no podía, o no quería, ocultar. Como sus sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo cuando estaban solos, buscando su contacto, su mirada, sus mimos. Buscando sus abrazos y caricias, y el calor y aroma característicos de su cuerpo.

Buscando sus besos que, aunque esporádicos y contadas veces en los labios, le hacían sentir más seguro que cualquier refugio en la escuela, en su casa o en el rincón del armario de futones.

Kenma no quería ocultar nada de eso y al mismo tiempo no necesitaba verbalizarlo. Ellos nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos, pero gracias a su buena observación y percepción estaba seguro de que era correspondido. Con miedos e inseguridades iguales a las que él sentía, pero correspondido. Y también estaba seguro de que Kuroo hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que él sentía más que amistad, porque era tan bueno percatándose de los sentimientos y emociones de Kenma ocultas por su apatía como encontrándole cuando era él al completo quien se ocultaba.

Sí, Kenma era bueno ocultándose y disfrutando de los momentos en los que permanecía oculto, pero había algo que nunca podría, ni querría, ocultar; todos los bellos y complejos sentimientos que le provocaba su mejor amigo. Lo tan importante que se había vuelto en su vida. Todo lo que le agradecía el permanecer a su lado.

Y, aunque pocas veces lo exteriorizara, todo lo que lo adoraba. Y lo que lo _amaba_.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Pervertida Yaoista:** _¡Hola, Perv! Bienvenida a mi compilado de drabbles, entonces~ espero que te gusten y que puedas disfrutar al leerlos. Pues, bueno, ¡aquí hay más! Jaja, y quedan aún muchos más, que vamos en el 6 y serán 31. Comparto aquello contigo; al comienzo sólo quería verlos en plan amoroso y de pareja, pero realmente me enamoré tanto de ellos y de su lazo, que sea en amistad o amor logran removerme todos los feels. Ow, ¡gracias por los abrazos! También muchos abrazos a ti y gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de alegrarme con un review. Yo también las necesito, por eso comencé a escribir, jaja, y se vienen más ;) ahora mismo trabajo en un pequeño oneshot que ojalá pueda subir este fin de semana. Espero volver a leerte por aquí~._

 **Hikari294:** _¡Hola, Hikari! Ay, me alegró mucho leer tu review poquito después de subir el anterior drabble. Y sí, el 5 y el 6 son especialmente nostálgicos (debido a los conceptos, y creo se vienen un par más adelante), y quería intentar realmente transmitir el concepto en el 5, lo "sad". Gracias a ti por leerlas~ y no es que esté inspirada jaja, la verdad tengo listos hasta el 7 y el 8 en proceso desde hace casi un mes(?). Wow, casi de la misma edad~ y, vamos…yo siento que es imposible no amarlos. Oh~ sí, recuerdo aquello, pues cuando esté prometo ir a echarle un vistazo (aunque realmente no leo mucho fanfiction, jeje). Pero ten en cuenta que no debes compararte con otros, quizá seas millones de veces mejor que yo y tengas una historia estupenda; compararte suele bajar el ánimo, así que sé tú, escribe porque quieres, con cariño y dedicación, y saldrá bien. Hahaha, un abrazo interespecie(?). Pues te envío otro abrazo de Camda y muchos ánimos, ¡espero leerte pronto!_

 **Cat Empress:** _¡Hola, Cat! Gracias por leer y comentar. Ow, lo siento ;^; y sí, yo creo que realmente Kuroo es gran parte de los cimientos y apoyo de Kenma. Como en el mismo capítulo pensaba mi bebé, él no es un reemplazo de su abuela, para nada, cada uno es único e irremplazable y significan demasiado para él por sí mismos. Kuroo fue y será su apoyo siempre, y Kenma le tendrá un cariño inmenso por ello toda su vida (aunque no suela demostrarlo/decirlo). Sí, soy consciente de ello; igual por eso con el capítulo dos quise tratar de mostrar que Kenma también da y le apoya (aunque sea un poco), pero pretendo buscar uno de los siguientes conceptos de la lista y aprovecharlo para hacer aquello; mostrar que Kenma, de algún modo, retribuye. Espero que los siguientes drabbles te gusten, y leerte por aquí otra vez~, ¡saludos!_

 **Veruzca Becerra:**

 _Capítulo 4: ¡Hola, Veru! Haha, lo siento(?). Yo los tengo como OTP (como se notará, seguramente) y las interacciones que más me gustan entre ellos son las fluffys y las angst (tengo un serio problema con idear tramas angst de ellos y tirar headcanons angst a diestra y siniestra). Ah, te comprendo, aunque yo vivo sólo a casi 200km de distancia, pero muchas veces extraño las comidas de mamá que hace para consentirme u.u sólo queda seguir y uno mismo cumplirse los caprichos para saciar hambre y antojos, jeje._

 _Capítulo 5: Respondo seguido porque me llegaron dos reviews tuyos, jeje. Oh, al contrario, yo soy bastante sensible a varias cosas (sensible de que me hagan llorar, en serio). Aunque uno no sea sensible, creo que es algo universal el que nadie quiere sentir, como bien dices, esa tristeza y soledad, y menos se le desea a alguien. Yo sufrí cada palabra de este drabble, jaja (con lágrimas literalmente). Son pocas, pero al menos ha tenido suerte y tino con esas pocas. Lamento lo de tu abuela, y quizá el no sentir tristeza sea algo bueno; ayuda a continuar y a mantener los recuerdos felices por sobre la tristeza de la pérdida. Gracias a ti por seguir aquí, alegrándome con tus reviews bonitos~. Me alegra que te gusten los drabbles, y…también amo a Kenma (de modo muy poco sano, me apena admitir). Y la de "Churro" no me la sabía, jaja, pero sí, que está tan bueno como uno 1313. Un abrazo~._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo:** _¡Hola, Yari! Gracias por leer y comentar. Ay, sí :'( el pobre gatito. Y sí, quería de algún modo expresar que, si bien es algo horrible y muy difícil de superar, la vida (o la muerte) al menos se esperó a que Kenma tuviera a alguien más en quien pudiera apoyarse antes de llevarse a su abuelita. De no haber tenido a Kuroo, las cosas podrían haber sido radicalmente diferentes. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos, y un abrazo!_


	7. 7- LOST (Perdido)

¡Hola! Esta vez tardé un poquito más, pero fue por temas de tiempo (para responder sus bonitos reviews, porque si no no puedo actualizar), ya que comenzó el temido fin de semestre (y de año). El siguiente igual está casi listo, pero dudo subir el 8 hasta que tenga listo el 9, así siempre tengo uno más bajo la manga.

Pues aquí está el séptimo drabble -que no parece drabble por la extensión-; el más largo hasta ahora. Advierto que hay un personaje OC~ pero sólo es por este Drabble (y quizá, aunque lo dudo, puede ser mencionado en algún otro). ¡Ojalá les guste!

Muchas gracias por leer, y muchísimas más a quienes se toman el tiempito de comentar; me hacen realmente feliz, siempre sonrío cuando leo los reviews (L).

Un abrazo.

 _ **Cam.-  
**_

* * *

 **LOST** (Perdido)

* * *

No era primera vez. Incluso le sucedía bastante seguido a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo estando pendiente de su alrededor. Pero había algo que ni siquiera con toda la capacidad de observación o de análisis podía cambiar.

Kenma tenía realmente un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Y nuevamente se había perdido.

No, no era primera vez y seguramente tampoco sería la última, pero eso no lo volvía menos fastidioso. Sobre todo cuando se había perdido en una ciudad que no conocía y su celular ya no tenía carga por haber jugado con él toda la mañana y durante el viaje despreocupadamente.

Como habían terminado el partido de práctica y por cosas del clima no podían volver hasta la mañana siguiente, ya que habían cerrado varias carreteras, el grupo de titulares de Nekoma al completo había decidido salir a turistear. Casi ninguno había estado allí antes; algunos querían probar la comida local y la mayoría tenía recuerdos que comprar por pedido de sus familias, así que a nadie le había parecido mala idea. A él realmente le había dado igual, pero Kuroo, como siempre, le había arrastrado para que no se quedara encerrado en la posada y habían ido todos juntos a la parada de autobuses.

Y luego él se había subido a un autobús equivocado, distraído con un videojuego de puzles contra reloj, y no se había dado cuenta hasta que el celular se le había descargado con al menos cinco minutos de trayecto. Al no ver a nadie se había asustado bastante y había bajado en la primera parada, que resultó ser la del centro de aquella ciudad. Y como era viernes y comenzaba a anochecer todo estaba lleno de luces, gente publicitando locales, otros buscando clientes y muchos grupos de personas con pinta de universitarios yendo de juerga.

La multitud le abrumó; no, no era primera vez que se perdía, pero nunca se había perdido en un lugar desconocido tan concurrido. Se sintió un poco sobrepasado y quiso huir y tomar el primer autobús que viera, pero no sabía a dónde iban. Él ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del área o de la posada donde se estaban quedando.

La respiración de Kenma se agitó progresivamente y todo empeoró cuando un chico que él ya había visto haciendo nampa comenzó a acercarse hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa y estatura intimidante. No lo pensó demasiado y dio media vuelta, ignorando las voces que daba el tipo, para comenzar a caminar lejos de esa multitud.

Tenía que calmarse. Necesitaba pensar bien y así de agitado no podía hacerlo. Intentó ejercicios de respiración mientras caminaba para poder estar un poco mejor y a los segundos funcionaron un poco.

Había un plan de contingencia para esos casos. Kuroo se había exasperado tanto luego de que ocurriera varias veces que lo había ideado. No era difícil.

— _Si te pierdes, yo iré a ti. Te iré a buscar a donde sea. Pero si llega a pasar lo peor y no sabes dónde estás o no puedes decírmelo, ve al McDonald's más cercano, de los que tengan servicio de cafetería. Yo buscaré en todos ellos. Si no tienes carga y no traes cargador encima, pídele amablemente a algún empleado que te deje uno. Y mientras esperas come una tarta de manzana o bebe alguna malteada para alejar la ansiedad._

El plan. Él lo recordaba porque Kuroo se lo había repetido demasiadas veces. Agradecía nunca haber tenido que recurrir a él porque para ir a la escuela y en los viajes siempre traía su cargador encima, pero ese día con lo apurado de la salida no había llevado su mochila.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando encontró un McDonald's y se quedó afuera, mirando la puerta con indecisión. ¿Cómo podría él llegar y hablarle a un completo desconocido para pedir un favor? Para peor, ni siquiera traía su billetera encima y sólo tenía en un bolsillo un par de monedas que no le alcanzaban para nada. No podía comprar y quedarse ahí como consumidor, mucho menos tendría cara para pedir un favor a los trabajadores.

Y aun así siguió ahí, porque no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Kuroo debía estar preocupado, y Yaku furioso. Y si el entrenador se había enterado…mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Además, Kuroo era muy capaz de revisar todos los McDonald's cercanos al trayecto del autobús que él había tomado, pero tardaría mucho tiempo. No, no podía depender sólo de Kuroo; él debía poner de su parte y hacer algo también.

Con todo el poco coraje que logró reunir dio un paso al frente y entró al McDonald's en cuanto las puertas automáticas se abrieron solas. Adentro no había tantas personas pero él se sintió igualmente incómodo. Todo el coraje se esfumó y se quedó ahí, de pie cerca de la puerta, paseando su mirada ansiosamente por todo el lugar sin poder reaccionar.

—Disculpa, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Kenma se sobresaltó más de lo normal al escuchar la voz. Quien le había hablado era un chico que traía el uniforme de trabajo de McDonald's. Un trabajador a medio tiempo, seguramente. No parecía agresivo, al contrario; aunque era casi tan alto como Lev su expresión era agradable, casi amistosa, y traía anteojos que prejuiciosamente le hacían lucir inteligente y confiable. Pero incluso con todo ello Kenma al comienzo sólo pudo balbucear y se encogió en sí mismo mientras apartaba la mirada.

—No, sólo…espero a alguien. Trataba…de decidirme por alguna mesa…—logró decir casi en un murmullo.

—Hay bastantes mesas disponibles. Si esperas a alguien, puedes sentarte por allí; está junto a la ventana y podrás ver a la otra persona antes de que entre. ¿Pedirás algo?

Él miró primero la dirección señalada y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, pediré…pediremos cuando llegue mi amigo. Y…gracias —dijo Kenma.

No esperó a recibir una respuesta y se escabulló hacia la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Mientras se sentaba se sintió estúpido por desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando otra persona le había hablado primero, pero seguía demasiado nervioso aún. No estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en el mundo exterior, y sabía que aquello era malo porque no siempre podría depender de Kuroo, pero era imposible que lo cambiara de un momento a otro.

Permaneció allí por bastante tiempo, recriminándose mentalmente. Gracias a un reloj en una pared cercana pudo notar exactamente cuándo pasaron diez minutos, y treinta, y una hora. Tenía las manos en el regazo y el celular en ellas, como si así fuera a encenderse milagrosamente.

Kuroo iba a regañarlo. Mucho. Seguramente primero llegaría agitado por haber corrido a buscarle y luego de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien iba a fruncir el ceño y comenzarían los regaños. Pero después, mientras hicieran el trayecto de vuelta, iba a mantener su mano fuertemente tomada sin querer soltarle por mucho tiempo. Seguramente sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado suficientemente al pendiente de él.

Sí, iba a regañarle, pero de todos modos lo único que Kenma quería en ese momento era tenerle cerca y sentir la calidez de su mano. La seguridad que esta le infundía.

El ruido de algo siendo golpeado contra su mesa le sobresaltó y él pudo ver, sorprendido, cómo el chico que le había hablado en la entrada se sentaba frente a él, ya sin el uniforme. Había dejado un vaso de cartón con tapa y bombilla entre ellos.

—Hola. Perdón que me meta, pero…parece que tu amigo no ha llegado. Y llevas varios minutos con expresión de querer llorar.

Kenma parpadeó y volvió a desviar la mirada al celular en sus manos. Estaba siendo descortés, pero su pulso se había acelerado y no sabía si iba a poder hablar bien.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar, pero…al menos bebe esto. Llevas demasiado tiempo esperando y el supervisor comenzaba a molestarse porque no has consumido nada. Es Coca-Cola.

El chico había empujado un poco el vaso hacia él. Ya no sonreía, seguramente por lo descortés que estaba siendo Kenma, pero luego de unos segundos de estupor por aquél gesto amable él inclinó la cabeza, dejó el celular sobre la mesa y tomó el vaso con ambas manos.

—Lo siento…muchas gracias.

Seguía nervioso, pero con el primer sorbo de gaseosa eso disminuyó un poco.

—No es nada. Parece que no lo estás pasando bien… ¿por qué no te vas? Has esperado bastante.

Él no supo qué responder al comienzo.

—Ah, bueno…es que mentí. Lo siento. No estoy esperando a nadie, o bueno, sí…—apretó los labios un momento, haciendo una pausa para que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa—. Lo que pasa es que no soy de por aquí y me perdí —dijo finalmente.

El otro chico parpadeó una vez y arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Y estás aquí solo? Si no, ¿por qué no llamas a un conocido? Ahí tienes tu celular.

—…Está descargado.

—¿Y un teléfono público?

—…Salí sin mi billetera.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente al otro suspirar.

—Sí que eres descuidado. ¿De dónde eres?

—Tokio.

—Ah, con razón —casi exclamó—. Siempre los de la capital son tan desconfiados…esta es una ciudad algo más pequeña; las personas son amables si les pides ayuda.

Él guardó silencio; sabía que iba a ganarse un regaño, pero de su mejor amigo. Ser regañado por un desconocido no era precisamente agradable.

—Ya…

—¿Andas con alguien por aquí? ¿Dónde te hospedas?

Kenma se puso un poco alerta ante tantas preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que contactes a alguien, o al lugar donde te estás quedando para dejar un mensaje y pedir ayuda. No traigo cargador encima, pero si te sabes algún número telefónico puedes utilizar esto —ofreció, extendiéndole un celular.

Era un modelo no muy nuevo, del tipo almeja y con teclado físico, pero Kenma lo miró con sorpresa y un poco de agradecimiento. La primera vez que se había perdido todos le habían ignorado y desde ahí nunca más había pedido ayuda para algo a alguien que no fuera Kuroo o algún compañero del club. Y ahora sin siquiera pedirlo alguien le ofrecía su ayuda.

—…Sé el número de Kuro —atinó a decir.

—¿Kuro? —cuestionó el otro chico.

—Mi amigo. Compañero de club, vine con el club de la escuela.

—¿Club de qué?

—De vóleibol. Tú…eres curioso —agregó, sin poder evitarlo.

Pero el chico no se lo tomó a mal, al contrario, sonrió ampliamente.

—Bastante. Y preguntón, me lo dicen seguido. Pues toma, llama a Kuro.

Kenma casi sonrió un poco, sólo porque la sonrisa del chico era contagiosa y él se sentía menos incómodo. Aceptó el celular y, haciendo memoria, logró recordar todo el número de Kuroo.

La primera vez que marcó sonó ocupado. La segunda sí entró la llamada y a los pocos segundos Kenma escuchó una voz.

— _¿Sí?_

—Kuro…

Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos y luego volvió a escuchar la voz de Kuroo, mucho más ansiosa.

— _¿Kenma? ¿Por qué me llamas de otro número? Olvídalo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme? ¿En qué McDonald's estás? Yo y los chicos nos separamos y hemos revisado algunos, pero ninguno te ha encontrado._

—Espera, Kuro…espera —pidió Kenma, mirando después al otro chico—. Uhm… ¿dónde está este McDonald's?

Él se rió, pero le dijo la dirección y Kenma se la repitió a Kuroo. Este tardó unos segundos revisando el Google Maps en su celular.

— _Ah, ya lo encontré. Estoy cerca; ni se te ocurra salir, llego en unos minutos._

Y colgó. Kenma no supo qué decir por unos segundos, pero apartó el celular de su oreja lentamente. Al menos iba para allá. Como siempre, Kuroo iba hacia él, a buscarle, a hacerle sentir seguro.

—¿Y? —preguntó el chico.

—Viene en camino, no tarda. Gracias por prestarme el celular para hacer la llamada, uhm…

—Ryuu. Aoiyama Ryuuji.

—Gracias, Ryuuji.

Kenma le extendió su celular justo en el momento en que llegaba una notificación de mensaje. No le gustaba ser entrometido, pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la abreviación "MonHun" en el nombre del chat no pudo evitar mirar a Ryuuji con intensidad. Éste recibió su celular, miró un momento la pantalla y luego de teclear algo volvió a mirarle. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Ryuuji rompió primero, aparentemente incómodo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él no pensó mucho antes de hablar.

—MonHun.

—Ah, viste la notificación…pues sí, siento si te desagrada, pero la verdad es que en mi tiempo libre de universidad soy un otaku de los videojuegos.

Era mayor. No se había molestado porque lo llamara por su nombre. Le gustaba el Monster Hunter. Era amable. Sus esquemas mentales de que todas las personas eran frías, al menos las externas al club, y que no había fans del MonHun amables se destruyeron y formaron nuevos.

—No me desagrada —aclaró, y aunque dudó un momento decidió agregar—, yo también juego.

Ryuuji pareció interesado.

—¿En serio? ¿Hace poco?

—No, hace años. ¿Cuál es tu Nick? —preguntó con ligera curiosidad.

—AoiRyuu94. ¿Y tú?

Lo conocía. Había jugado algunas veces con él, incluso lo tenía en contactos. El mundo le pareció repentinamente demasiado pequeño.

—Applepi.

—¡Oh, te conozco! —exclamó Ryuuji—. Estuviste en unas misiones, coincidimos algunas veces. Eres realmente bueno, y tienes muy buenos ítems.

Kenma sonrió un poco. Sin darse cuenta, él y Ryuuji comenzaron una curiosa conversación sobre el videojuego, sobre las misiones y anécdotas. Sí, quien más hablaba era Ryuuji, pero a él no le molestó porque era interesante hablar con alguien sobre ello. Y sí, seguía algo nervioso y las manos le temblaban un poco, pero era mucho más manejable con ese ambiente.

Sólo pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Kenma viera aparecer a Kuroo, bastante agitado, entrando por la puerta. Tardó apenas dos segundos en que sus miradas se encontraran y en acercarse, pero a mitad de camino su ceño se frunció bastante.

—Kenma, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó, con tono firme.

Ryuuji se había sentado junto a él, bastante cerca, a mita de la conversación para mostrarle en el celular fotos de algunos ítems raros que tenía y él se dio cuenta de que era a él a quien Kuroo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ¿tú eres su amigo? Qué bueno que hayas llegado —se adelantó a decir Ryuuji.

Kuroo frunció más el ceño.

—¿Y tú eres…?

Ryuuji pareció un poco descolocado por el tono hostil.

—Aoiyama, trabajo aquí y como lo vi algo complicado le ofrecí ayuda y lo acompañé mientras te esperaba.

Kenma iba a intervenir porque Ryuuji había sido amable con él y parecía que Kuroo desconfiaba de su palabra, pero entonces su amigo sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Oh, comprendo. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de un miembro valioso de nuestro equipo. Yo soy Kuroo, el capitán.

Él hizo una ligera mueca ante lo vacías que sonaban sus palabras, pero Ryuuji no pareció notarlo y sí sonrió con sinceridad.

—No fue nada, pasamos un buen momento.

—Me alegro —casi masculló Kuroo, pero pasó de Ryuuji y le miró directamente a él—. Kenma, tenemos que irnos; los demás nos están esperando y ya será hora de cenar. Si no llegamos juntos Nekomata-sensei se va a enfadar.

Kenma sabía reconocer cuándo Kuroo estaba realmente enojado. En ese momento aún no llegaba a estarlo, pero por poco. Él se guardó el celular descargado en un bolsillo y se puso de pie con el vaso de Coca-Cola en una mano.

—Lo siento, Ryuuji. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—No fue nada, y gracias a ti por el consejo. Nos vemos luego.

El ceño de Kuroo volvió a fruncirse y Kenma se despidió de Ryuuji con un gesto de mano antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida. Kuroo lo siguió a los pocos segundos y en cuanto salieron tomó su mano libre con firmeza. Quizá Kenma había podido mantener la ansiedad y el nerviosismo bajo control, pero con sólo sentir el calor de la mano de Kuroo todo aquello se disipó por completo.

—¿Qué es eso de consejos y verse luego? —preguntó Kuroo unos segundos después.

—Consejo sobre armas en Monster Hunter. Se refería a vernos en el juego. Él también juega y se había topado conmigo en línea —aclaró rápidamente en un murmullo.

El ceño de Kuroo siguió fruncido, pero a medida que caminaban comenzó a relajar la expresión de su rostro. Kenma se sentía un poco confundido por sus reacciones, aunque atribuyó el enfado a que él se hubiese perdido.

Kuroo no dijo nada más por el resto del camino a pie ni el trayecto en bus con los demás y Kenma tampoco, no queriendo hacerle enfadar más, intentando ser empático con la preocupación de su amigo al él haberse perdido y estar incomunicado por una hora en una ciudad desconocida.

Pero cuando más tarde, estando ya todos acostados, Kuroo se coló a su futón y le quitó y apagó la consola Kenma comenzó a entender el enojo de Kuroo. No se enfadó porque le interrumpiera el juego y se dejó abrazar a pesar de la fuerza que empleó el otro.

—No deberías aceptar alimentos de chicos mayores desconocidos, ni dejar que estén tan cerca —murmuró Kuroo.

Era obvio que quería decir algo más y que se estaba conteniendo. Kenma exhaló suavemente y correspondió al abrazo con menos fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Porque acababa de entender la razón del enfado de Kuroo, y no le molestaba. Para nada. No cuando hacía que su corazón se acelerara de ese modo.

Finalmente perderse no era tan malo. No cuando así había conocido a Shōyō, y ahora a Ryuuji. No cuando gracias a ello Kuroo se ponía celoso, exteriorizando un lado posesivo que nunca antes le había mostrado.

No cuando gracias a eso Kuroo, por primera vez, se quedaba a dormir junto a él en un viaje del club, abrazándole sin que le importara que los demás pudiesen verlos.

Y a él tampoco le importó. Como tampoco le importaría volver a perderse si con ello obtenía resultados similares.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS  
**

* * *

 **Hikari294:** _¡Hola, Hikari! Ay, muchas gracias (L). No es nada, yo feliz de poder darlos y más si pueden ser de un poquito de ayuda. Jajaja, no sé si madura porque también puedo ser muy inmadura a veces, pero tengo un lado "mamá" que puede hacerme lucir así, quizá sea eso. Ayayai, me da muchísima vergüenza leer esto, pero también me pone demasiado feliz ;/; (L) gracias; me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá todos sigan gustándote. Y sí, quedan muchos más aún, son 31 en total :3c y los escribiré todos aunque tarde, es una meta personal. Saludos, y un abrazo enorme para ti también, ¡espero leerte por aquí otra vez!_

 **Cat Empress:** _¡Hola, Cat!_ _Ow, qué bonito saber eso (L) a mí me hace muy feliz leer la notificación de tus reviews y de todos los de los demás también uvu. Ay, la suegrita…yo en esta serie de Drabbles también le tengo mucho cariño. Jajaja, tenía esa misma imagen mental de gatito en una caja cuando escribí ese Drabble; si yo me encuentro una sorpresa así estaría extremadamente feliz, aunque prefiero verlo saliendo del armario, if you know what I mean jeje. Ah, me encantó leer tu metáfora de Kuroo siendo ese muro que aísla a Kenma de todo lo malo, de todo lo que le asusta, porque yo también lo veo como un refugio para el precioso Setter; Kuroo es esa persona (y lugar, entre sus brazos) que le otorga toda la seguridad y estabilidad que no tiene ni tuvo en su propio hogar. Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá este también te guste. ¡Espero volver a leerte por aquí! Un abrazo._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo:** _¡Hola nuevamente, Yari! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, quise dejar ese indicio al final de que los sentimientos van cada vez evolucionando más y siendo un poquito más evidentes, para ambos, a pesar de todo. En este Drabble también se nota el avance, y en el siguiente…uff, ni te digo; de a poco se irá reforzando el cariño y amor romántico entre ellos. Y sí, también me encanta imaginar a Kenma ahí, acurrucado mientras juega con su consola y habla a ratos con un Kuroo acostado en su propia cama o estudiando en su escritorio. ¡Espero leerte de nuevo y que sigan gustándote los Drabbles! Un abrazo._

 **Veruzca Becerra:** _¡Hola, Veru! Ow, entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento, aunque preferiría que me tragara mi cama por días. Y sí, el mundo puede ser muy aterrador a veces…casi todo el tiempo, por lo mismo, suelo identificarme con la ansiedad social de Kenma. Ay, no es nada, gracias a ti por comentar esto y dialogar conmigo (L). Jajaja, es imposible a veces no tenerlos, y lo sé, para mí son mis wawas (guaguas, modo de decir bebés acá), y quiero apretujarlos y llenarlos de mimos; si fuera por mí Kenma viviría rodeado de pastel de manzana, consolas y videojuegos. ¡Un abrazo y espero leerte aquí de nuevo!_


	8. 8- ROCK (Género musical Rock)

¡Buenas! Aquí luego de bastante tiempo. Lo siento, tenía el capítulo listo hace muchísimo pero me faltaba responder sus bonitos reviews para poder actualizar. Aquí está el octavo drabble, para el que utilicé una canción en la última parte; les dejaré el nombre y link al final de esta notita, y en las notas de abajo dejaré la traducción.

Recibí ayuda para este fanfic, así que **mención honrosa a Momo**, una de mis amigas de la Universidad a quien realmente adoro mucho. No sólo eres el best Daddy (Kuroo), sino que también una persona maravillosa que conoce demasiado de música genial. ¡No te imaginas cuánto agradezco tu orientación sobre grupos y canciones, y toda la ayuda que me diste y das siempre! Sin ti, habría estado completamente perdida en mi analfabetismo musical. (L)

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen y aún más a quienes me dejan un precioso review; no se imaginan cuánto me anima leerles. Un abrazo.

Saludos.

 _ **Cam.-**_

 **Arctic Monkeys- Knee socks** : _watch?v=Da0PnNU7Sfo_

* * *

 **ROCK** (Género musical Rock)

* * *

Kenma no era muy fanático de la música. Había canciones que estaban bien y que no le molestaba escuchar de vez en cuando, pero no tenía la necesidad que algunos sí de siempre andar escuchando música con o sin audífonos.

Kuroo era lo opuesto. Si Kenma conocía canciones, sus nombres o los nombres de grupos y bandas, era por Kuroo. Él era fanático de ciertas bandas, compraba sus discos, le gustaba escuchar música en su cuarto sin audífonos, tararear los ritmos e ir a unas especies de eventos llamados tocatas donde él sólo sabía que se escuchaba música en vivo. Y eso había comenzado en los últimos meses, luego de haber ido a las Nacionales y de haber dado los exámenes para la Universidad.

Kuroo tenía dieciocho años y aunque por ley no podía beber alcohol, sí podía ingresar a los lugares donde se hacían las supuestas tocatas y ahí las leyes quedaban en papel, no en hechos. Le había tocado recibir una llamada, ya entrada la madrugada de un sábado, con un Kuroo intentando decir cosas sin modular bien, y verle al otro día en un estado deplorable tirado en la cama de su habitación sin querer moverse y quejándose al más mínimo ruido.

Le había escuchado decir, luego de esa primera resaca, que no volvería a beber alcohol nunca más. Pero al igual que en esas tocatas no se cumplía la ley para consumir alcohol, Kuroo tampoco había cumplido aquello, aunque al menos él no se había vuelto a enterar de que llegara otra vez en un estado similar.

Luego de que Kuroo hubiese entrado a la Universidad, y de que se hubiese mudado, él había notado que iba a más eventos similares porque algunos incluso los hacían en su campus. Kenma, que ahora estaba en tercero de preparatoria y era el vice capitán del equipo de vóleibol de Nekoma, no tenía demasiado tiempo, pero se las arreglaban para verse de algún modo, sobre todo yendo él a quedarse al departamento de Kuroo algún fin de semana o incluso entre semana.

Su relación, si es que podía llamarse así a algo sin nombre sobre lo que no se había dialogado para llegar a uno, no había avanzado demasiado. Kuroo parecía sentirse un poco menos inseguro y de vez en cuando le sorprendía con algunos besos, pero ninguno había tratado de hablar sobre sus sentimientos ni los del otro. Además, Kuroo vivía con Bokuto y si estaban en la sala debían tener cuidado de no ser demasiado cariñosos, porque el ex capitán de Fukurodani tenía la mala, muy mala, _malísima_ costumbre de llegar sin avisar en las ocasiones más inoportunas. Ocasiones en las que, coincidentemente, ellos solían estar a punto de ponerse afectuosos, de que alguno besara al otro o se acurrucara demasiado contra su cuerpo.

Kenma había descubierto que aquello le frustraba un poco, pero lo dejaba pasar. Y al menos gracias a ello Kuroo ya no ponía todo el tiempo su música en la sala, porque debían estar pendientes de escuchar a Bokuto llegar para alcanzar a separarse. No es que tuviese algo contra la música, pero a veces el rock era demasiado estruendoso y él valoraba el silencio, la tranquilidad. Y Kuroo lo sabía, él se lo había dicho algunas veces.

Por ello cuando a mitad del ciclo escolar Kuroo le invitó, sin cara de estar bromeando, a una tocata en su campus universitario, Kenma frunció notoriamente el ceño.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Kuroo—. Son divertidas, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo. Y se supone que estudiarás ahí mismo; te hará bien conocer el lugar antes.

—Todavía tengo diecisiete y ahí trafican alcohol. Quizá con los de dieciocho lo dejen pasar, pero yo sigo siendo menor de edad en todo aspecto. Seguro ni siquiera me dejan entrar.

—Bah, te dejarán. Irás conmigo y llegaremos cuando un amigo de la universidad estará encargado de las entradas. Bokuto también irá, y Akaashi —agregó Kuroo.

Pero Kenma frunció más el ceño.

—A ellos les gusta esa música, por eso van. A mí no.

—Vamos…

—No.

—Kenma…

—No, Kuro.

Entonces Kuroo le había sujetado por las mejillas con ambas manos y le había besado. Él había tratado de apartarlo, pero el beso se había profundizado de un modo que Kuroo nunca antes había intentado y él comenzó a sentir sus piernas temblar, al igual que su resolución.

—Por favor, Kenma…quiero que vayas conmigo —había dicho Kuroo al separarse de él, dejándole con los pensamientos confusos.

Y ahora, sábado en la noche, él estaba ahí con Kuroo, Akaashi y Bokuto, haciendo una más o menos extensa fila para pagar la entrada e ingresar al campus. Se había resistido hasta última hora, pero Kuroo había hecho aquello de besarle profundamente en varias ocasiones más, incluso antes de salir, y no había podido seguir negándose a pesar de que le hubiese gustado poder hacerlo con tal de recibir más de aquellos besos que le nublaban la mente.

La fila estaba animada y varios tenían bolsas en las manos que contenían botellas y latas que él reconoció como alcohol. El mismo Bokuto llevaba, en una mochila cargada al hombro, muchas latas de cerveza y algunas de soda recién compradas. Kenma sólo iba a beber soda para distraerse, porque no tenía la consola para ello; Kuroo le había obligado a dejarla en casa y su celular estaba en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kuroo, confiscado.

Escuchar los gritos desde el interior del recinto y las risas estruendosas no le animaba mucho más a ingresar, pero llegaron al frente de la fila en unos minutos y Kuroo compró las entradas de todos. Nadie preguntó nada por ellos, aunque Kenma estaba seguro de que Akaashi era menor que él por casi mes y medio y eso hacía que estuviesen dejando ingresar a dos menores de dieciocho. Pero trató de no mirar a nadie y no lucir sospechoso para no meter a Kuroo en problemas.

—¡Kuroo, vamos! La banda tributo que quieres escuchar es de las primeras, y aquí ya se está llenando; debemos alcanzar lugar en frente —exclamó Bokuto en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar entre la pequeña multitud de jóvenes que avanzaban Kenma se sintió un poco más ansioso y tuvo que encorvarse para que su cabello, que ya le llegaba a los hombros, redujera más su campo de visión. Kuroo extendió una mano hacia atrás y Kenma la tomó en seguida, acostumbrado ya a ello, y aquello sirvió para que se sintiera un poco menos agobiado. Durante el trayecto se mantuvo mirando los talones de Kuroo y el suelo, y se dedicó a jugar con los dedos de su mano mientras la sostenía entre las dos propias. A veces alguien pasaba a empujarle un poco con un hombro, pero él intentó permanecer concentrado en jugar con los dedos de Kuroo ansiosamente.

—Ahí hay lugar —escuchó que decía Akaashi.

Kenma alzó la mirada finalmente y vio un escenario no muy grande, al aire libre, con varios instrumentos y algunas personas caminando de un lado a otro por encima de él. Ellos, casi en fila, se adentraron entre una multitud de jóvenes con vasos y latas en las manos, que reían y conversaban bastante animados, y que se juntaban en algunos rincones a fumar algo que para él olía especialmente mal. Akaashi, que lideraba el avance y les guiaba entre las personas, terminó llevándoles casi al frente, entre una especie de cerca metálica y un grupo grande de personas.

—Ya va a comenzar, verás cómo te gusta —le dijo Kuroo cuando se detuvieron, inclinándose un poco hacia él para hablarle cerca y que pudiese escucharle a pesar del ruido de gritos, risas y voces fuertes—. La primera banda es tributo a Arctic Monkeys, y hay otras tributo a The Strokes, Franz Ferdinand y Queens of the Stone Age. Ah, pero la mejor es la de Arctic Monkeys; el vocalista es un senpai de mi carrera y le sale casi igual.

Él recordaba vagamente los nombres de las bandas porque Kuroo las había nombrado algunas veces, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Kuroo comenzó a conversar casi a gritos con Bokuto para intentar hacerse oír entre el bullicio; el último ya tenía una lata de cerveza abierta en la mano, al igual que Akaashi, cosa que le sorprendió un poco. Kenma se limitó a dejar vagar la vista por el lugar, lentamente, intentando distraerse del estruendoso ambiente.

Entonces los gritos aumentaron hasta provocarle un sobresalto y sus manos se aferraron más a la de Kuroo, que era uno de los que silbaban y coreaban los gritos. Bokuto, un poco más allá, gritaba como si buscara quedar disfónico. Kenma miró sobre el escenario y vio a un grupo de jóvenes que saludaban y se posicionaban frente a los instrumentos, algunos incluso traían los propios. El vocalista tomó el micrófono y se hizo escuchar por sobre los gritos, presentando a los miembros del grupo y el nombre de éste, tan largo y de pronunciación tan extraña que él no lo entendió. Lo último que dijo fue el nombre de la primera canción y consiguió varios gritos más. Kenma no la reconoció, pero unos segundos después comenzó a escuchar la melodía y supo que la había escuchado varias veces en la habitación de Kuroo y en el nuevo departamento.

— _You got the lights on in the afternoon…_ **(1)** —comenzó a cantar el vocalista.

Kenma no tuvo que escuchar demasiado para admitir que tenía buena voz, similar a la que recordaba de la canción original. Los instrumentos también sonaban bien, a un ritmo sincronizado. Esa canción no era demasiado estruendosa y al menos a él no le disgustó. Además, gracias al buen nivel de inglés que había obtenido con los videojuegos podía entender perfectamente la letra, algo deprimente.

Repentinamente escuchó un murmullo, casi un zumbido, cerca de su oreja izquierda. Se había quedado demasiado concentrado mirando a la banda y no había notado que Kuroo ahora estaba muy pegado a su costado, inclinado hacia él mientras tarareaba la melodía como solía hacer siempre.

— _And I thought you might be mine. In a small world on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night, in the right place and time_ **(2)** —comenzó a cantar Kuroo, con los labios casi adheridos a la piel junto a su oreja—. _When the zeros line up on the twenty four hour clock…_ **(3)**

El aliento cálido golpeando su oreja logró hacerle estremecer incluso más que el posterior beso que se deslizó por la línea de su mandíbula, o que el brazo que ahora rodeaba sus hombros. Kenma se acurrucó un poco contra su costado y luego de unos segundos fue él quien acercó los labios a la oreja de Kuroo, sintiéndose repentinamente ajeno a todo lo que les rodeaba.

—El mundo realmente no es pequeño —comenzó a hablar, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre la música, aunque gracias a la cercanía no debía llegar a gritar—, y tampoco es martes, ni está lloviendo. Y sí, es de noche, pero aún falta como una hora para la medianoche.

Kuroo, que parecía no haberse esperado algo así, rió entre dientes mientras sonreía y estrechaba el agarre del brazo sobre sus hombros, transmitiéndole calidez entre el frío nocturno. Seguridad, a pesar de estar en una multitud.

—En serio, no eres nada romántico —se quejó Kuroo, pero seguía sonriendo y parecía estarle mirando con un afecto que le resultó reconfortante.

—No, no lo soy —admitió él—, o al menos no muy seguido. Pero, ¿sabes? —cuestionó. Kuroo pareció atento y él, luego de una ligera pausa, se permitió sonreír de un modo que iba más allá de simples comisuras de los labios un poco alzadas—. Creo que lo que sí podría ser…es ser tuyo.

Kenma le sostuvo la mirada, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado de haber verbalizado aquello, pero no huyó. Kuroo tampoco apartó la mirada y por un momento pareció demasiado sorprendido para su gusto, pero aquella expresión extrañada se transformó en una amplia sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados.

—Y creo que yo realmente podría cambiar todo lo condicional de esa frase —murmuró Kuroo, inclinándose más hacia él.

Por un momento Kenma omitió al mundo por completo y se dejó besar, sin preocuparse por lo que podrían pensar los demás, por lo que podrían decir. La música se convirtió en un murmullo que estaba llegando a su final y rápidamente la canción fue sucedida por otra luego de una pequeña pausa de aplausos a los que él tampoco hizo caso. Era imposible hacer caso a algo que no fuera la mano de Kuroo en su nuca, con dedos lentos que se enredaban entre su cabello en suaves caricias, o en sus labios cálidos y húmedos y el beso que poco a poco llegó a profundizar.

No, a ninguno le preocupó qué podrían pensar los demás. No en ese momento, tan íntimo y significativo, entre el primer beso que se habían dado en público, luego de la primera vez que él, de un modo extraño, había terminado siendo un poco romántico, y el segundo. Porque no fue sólo uno; hubieron varios, lentos y agradables, intercalados entre suaves roces y palabras murmuradas por Kuroo que él no lograba escuchar.

Cuando se separaron la segunda canción ya había terminado y la banda parecía estar comenzando a tocar la melodía de otra. Kenma salió de la burbuja de felicidad y notó que a un lado Akaashi y Bokuto les miraban, el primero con mayor disimulo mientras el segundo parecía al borde de un colapso mental. Kenma nunca se había interesado en la vida romántica del amigo de su amigo de infancia, pero sabía por Akaashi, con quien se llevaba bastante bien y sostenía conversaciones fluidas e interesantes, que entre él y Bokuto había algo también, aunque el ex capitán de Fukurodani parecía ser demasiado denso para darse cuenta de su propia situación.

—¡Kuroo! ¡No me habías dicho que te gustaba Kenma! ¡O que eras gay! —exclamó Bokuto, aparentemente muy sorprendido.

Kenma vio a Akaashi poner los ojos en blanco y escuchó el resoplido de Kuroo, quien no quitó el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros.

—Te lo dije un montón de veces estos últimos años. Y no soy gay, sólo soy un poco gay por Kenma —replicó Kuroo—. Igual que tú eres sólo un poco gay por Akaashi.

Bokuto pareció seguir sin entender.

—Yo no soy un poco gay por Akaashi —negó.

En ese momento el coro de la canción dio paso a un sorprendente solo de guitarra y la atención de Bokuto se dirigió al escenario, igual que la de un resignado Kuroo. Kenma vio esa misma expresión de resignación en el rostro de Akaashi, pero este también sonreía y al mismo tiempo que él notó que Bokuto sólo estaba agitando uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo, también notó que su otra mano, la izquierda, se encontraba muchísimo más abajo. Tomando la mano derecha de Akaashi con firmeza.

Kenma no supo si sentirse divertido por la contrariedad en sus palabras o si sentir compasión por Akaashi, pero decidió desentenderse de aquello porque no era tema suyo. Lo que sí era tema suyo era el brazo de Kuroo aún rodeando sus hombros y el hormigueo en sus propios labios. El haberlo besado en público, por primera vez sin miedo a la opinión de los demás, y el haber medio entendido las palabras de Kuroo, disfrazadas en la letra de la canción que le había murmurado. El tener el pulso tan agitado, no precisamente por la multitud a sus espaldas.

El aprecio que, poco a poco, comenzaba a surgir en él hacia la música. Y hacia el rock.

* * *

 **Notas** _(traducción de los fragmentos de la canción en el drabble):_

 **(1)** Deja encendidas las luces durante la noche...

 **(2)** ...y pensé que podrías ser mía. En un mundo pequeño, en una excepcional noche de martes lluvioso, en el lugar y momento correcto.

 **(3)** Cuando los ceros se alinean en un reloj de veinticuatro horas...

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Cat Empress** : _¡Hola, Cat! Jajaja, es que imagínate, él todo preocupado y se lo encuentra hablando como si nada con un extraño (además, mayor y bien parecido). Todos seríamos capaz de perdernos para que Kuroo nos encontrara y abrazara. ¡Sí! Me encanta ese modo de verlo, aunque también en parte le pasa por ir concentrado más en los juegos que en el camino. Menos mal siempre (o casi) va junto a Kuroo para que guíe el camino y lo cuide. ¡Muchas gracias! ;A; Ojalá tú también hayas sobrevivido; yo lo hice y bastante bien. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Un abrazo._

 **Citrino:** _¡Hola, Angela! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y ojalá los siguientes también te gusten. Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Un abrazo._

 **Veruzca Becerra:** _¡Hola, Veru! Los bebés son Kuroo y Kenma, jaja, aunque tengo muchos más bebés (básicamente todo Nekoma, otros varios de HQ! Y más de distintos anime/manga/videojuegos), y bebés gatunos también. Ay, imagínate yo cada vez que me llega un correo avisándome review, más de ti, que llevas tanto tiempo aquí comentando seguido; literalmente dejo todo de lado y corro a leerlos (L). Oh, yo igual pregunto…pero me da muchísima vergüenza, y lo hago poco; el Google Maps me ha salvado muchísimas veces. Te comprendo bastante; llevo cuatro años ya estudiando lejos de casa y con suerte salgo, apenas conozco el sector; y donde viven mis papás llevo como catorce años y sigo sin salir sola, a lo más contadas veces por año, y eso que es un lugar semirural pequeño y tranquilo. Todos los felinos son celosos, pero las gatas son más territoriales, creo. Y vamos, Kuroo tiene toda la pinta de ser tanto celoso como posesivo y territorial, más si hablamos del pequeño gatito introvertido del que ha cuidado durante tantos años. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y más si te hace sentir identificada algo que escribo. Pero, por favor, no llores :'( (L). Un abrazo._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo:** _¡Hola, Yari! Me alegra que te gustara. Y sí, pobrecito ahí, solo y desorientado en el mundo exterior, más en un lugar desconocido. Santo Ryuuji; por medio de él quería mostrar que el mundo no es tan aterrador todo el tiempo, y que hay gente buena que cambia nuestros prejuicios sobre ciertas cosas. Jajaja, sí; Kuroo exuda posesividad. Imagínalo, todo preocupado corriendo por calles desconocidas, temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle a Kenma, y lo encuentra tan cómodo, o más de lo normal. Muchas gracias por comentar; espero poder leerte de nuevo por aquí. Un abrazo._

 **Asdfghjknir:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo; y sí, son taaaan lindos los gatitos. Espero te siga gustando, un abrazo._

 **riKuroo:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ay, no llores :'( pero me alegra muchísimo que te guste; ojalá siga siendo así. Un abrazo._


	9. 9- BROKEN (Roto)

¡Buenas! Aquí yo de nuevo, luego de bastante tiempo. No puedo creer que haya tenido este drabble a la mitad por tanto tiempo, y llevo como un mes escribiendo a poquitos para ir completándolo. Espero que al menos les guste y compensar un poquito la espera con la extensión.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen y más todavía a quienes me dejan un bonito review. Realmente cada vez que les leo me animo mucho.

Saludos.

 _ **Cam/Rigel.**_

* * *

 **BROKEN** (Roto)

* * *

Había pocas cosas que realmente lo enfurecieran. Kenma recordaba muchas veces en las que se había enfadado, molestado o irritado, pero apenas un par de veces donde había llegado al extremo de enfurecerse. De gritar.

En ese momento, con la respiración agitada luego de haber gritado en medio de la sala del departamento y un pitido retumbando en sus oídos, supo que la breve lista acababa de aumentar.

—Kenma, sabes que Bokuto no lo hizo a propósito —intentó calmarlo Kuroo, con tono suave pero notoriamente preocupado.

—Lo _escondió_ …—masculló entre dientes.

Él había encontrado los restos recién, dentro de su caja. Y la caja metida debajo del sofá. Llevaba dos días buscándola, a punto de un silencioso colapso, y había terminado encontrándola en el momento en que Kuroo había corrido el sofá para ayudarle a sacar su celular, que se le había caído en el espacio entre el respaldo y la pared.

Nada más tomar la caja había notado algo raro, porque había sonado. Y lo que contenía se suponía calzaba justo en su espacio en el centro, asegurado ahí; no se movía y mucho menos sonaba. Pero en pedazos, como lo había encontrado, y suelto en el interior, sí que sonaba.

—Eso fue porque no quería hacerte sentir mal cuando estás en época de exámenes. Bokuto-san está juntando el dinero para comprarte otro —explicó Akaashi, con tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador.

Pero no lo fue. No para él. No en ese momento, cuando tenía los pedazos de su cartucho de Pokémon Luna en una mano y la caja en la otra.

—Sí, es cierto, fue un accidente. Pero te compraré otro, Kuroo me está obligando a hacerlo —afirmó Bokuto—. Además, no deberías estar tan molesto, es sólo un videojuego y de todos modos tendrás otro, sólo deberás esperar unos días sin jugar, y te compraré tarta y…

—Cállate —masculló él—, no quiero tu estúpida tarta.

Bokuto parpadeó, sorprendido por su hostilidad. Akaashi también pareció un poco sorprendido, pero le dirigió una mirada de censura a Bokuto. Kuroo, por su parte, soltó un silbido bastante duradero.

—Oh…vaya. Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho rechazar tarta de manzana.

Entonces su furia cambió de blanco y él miró a Kuroo, exteriorizando todo lo molesto que se sentía.

—Tú también. _Lo sabías_. Te pregunté muchas veces por él, te expliqué lo importante que era. Y me mentiste —recriminó, con voz pausada y fría.

—No te mentí, te dije que no sabía dónde estaba y eso era verdad —se justificó Kuroo—. Sólo omití información sobre que sí sabía el estado en que se encontraba. Pero no tenía idea de que Bokuto lo había escondido en un lugar tan estúpido.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el aludido.

—En serio, cállense. No estoy para sus tecnicismos —les cortó Kenma al ver que parecía que iban a comenzar una discusión entre ellos—. O mejor no les pido imposibles. Me voy.

Kuroo pareció alarmado, pero a él no le importó. No con todo el enfado y la frustración que sentía. Guardó los restos del cartucho en la cajita y esta en su mochila sobre el sofá antes de cargársela en la espalda y caminar al recibidor. Otros pasos le siguieron y él se sentó en el oden un momento para calzarse sus zapatillas, porque la ira le provocaba estremecimientos que le hubiesen impedido hacerlo de pie.

—Kenma…no te vayas. Fue un accidente —intentó justificar Kuroo una vez más, con tono notoriamente preocupado.

Sabía que quizá estaba exagerando para muchos, pero no era una exageración para él. Su pokédex completa, el dinero reunido durante tantas tardes ganando en los restaurantes, los pokémon de naturaleza y genes perfectos, los competitivos, su colección de shiny's y legendarios, de bayas e ítems, sus horas de juego…demasiadas cosas que no podía guardar de otro modo y otras que había olvidado pasar al pokébank. E incluso, por sobre esas cosas, se sentía traicionado. Por Kuroo, que sabía cuánto le importaba el cartucho, el tiempo que le había dedicado y lo mal que había estado con la incertidumbre.

Y a pesar de ello, le había ocultado lo que sabía.

Kenma trató de pensar antes de hablar incluso cuando la irritación le empujaba a retraerse y ser completamente hiriente.

—Que lo sea o no, da igual. No puedo estar aquí sin odiarlos a todos. No quiero odiarlos a todos…no por mucho tiempo, así que me iré. Y tú dejarás que lo haga, y me dejarás en paz unos días, Kuro. Hasta que logre tener esto bajo control —dijo con voz baja, pero con un tono frío que nunca antes había usado con él. Ni siquiera lo miró, porque temía explotar más si veía su rostro.

Kuroo no dijo nada por unos segundos y él, al no tener respuesta, se puso de pie y salió del departamento con una pesadez en el estómago y las manos temblorosas.

Cuando llegó a su propia casa, sin haber sido realmente consciente del trayecto a pie y en tren, vació su mochila y tomó la caja del Pokémon Luna junto a las demás de su colección de videojuegos de Pokémon para meterlas todas en lo profundo del cajón del escritorio. Hizo lo mismo con sus cartas y sus figuras coleccionables. Lo único que no fue capaz de meter en el cajón, en parte porque no cabía y en parte, una pequeña, porque no quería, fue un gran peluche de Gengar que solía permanecer en la cabecera de su cama y que él a veces usaba como almohada.

Peluche que le había regalado Kuroo en el primer cumpleaños suyo que habían pasado juntos. Que había comprado con los ahorros de su reducida mesada. Gengar había sido su compañero en interminables noches de soledad, de discusiones de sus padres, y por lo mismo estaba ligeramente deformado de tantos abrazos recibidos y percudido por el uso y los lavados, y hasta tenía un par de zonas remendadas.

Sólo era una de las pequeñas cosas que Kuroo había hecho por él, una de muchísimas, y sabía que ahora estar tan enfadado y opacarlas por una sola mala acción era injusto, pero no podía evitarlo. Quizá porque ese mismo cartucho que ahora estaba en pedacitos había sido un regalo de Kuroo, y porque este sabía cuánto lo valoraba, dolía tanto que no le hubiese dicho la verdad.

Ese día no quiso pensar más sobre el tema porque hacerlo le provocaba una extraña ansiedad y ganas de llorar. Simplemente se lanzó en la cama con su consola y trató de distraerse del mundo entero con otro tipo de videojuegos, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo debido a los estudios.

Pasó horas y horas cambiando de videojuegos y consolas para mantener su cabeza ocupada.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente, y para cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado casi dos semanas en las que sólo jugó con la consola, apenas prestó atención a clases y no estudió en ningún minuto para sus exámenes. Sí, iba a los entrenamientos, pero andaba más irritable de lo normal y dejaba gran parte del trabajo al Setter de segundo año, que de todos modos sería su reemplazo en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, el día en que se cumplieron las dos semanas se encontró con Kuroo al llegar a su casa. Ambos no habían hablado ni siquiera por mensajes, supuso que por primera vez Kuroo no quería ser el que se disculpara cuando, sobre todo, no tenía culpa de nada. Pero al verle ahí, junto a la puerta del jardín, sin haber entrado cuando él mismo le había dado una copia de las llaves años atrás, consideró que quizá se había equivocado.

Por un instante ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si luego de doce años no supieran qué decir. Era extraño, pero él notó que su enfado había disminuido considerablemente desde el incidente del cartucho destrozado. O al menos ya no era enfado, sino sólo frustración, tristeza por lo perdido.

Kuroo se acomodó la correa de su bolso sobre el hombro y pareció tragar saliva.

―Hola…pensé que si te hablaba por mensaje quizá ni siquiera lo verías, o escaparías…así que decidí venir por mí mismo sin avisar. ¿Hice mal? ―preguntó Kuroo.

Él iba a replicar sólo por costumbre, pero luego pensó que posiblemente era verdad y que él, como solía hacer siempre, podría haber huido de la confrontación. Terminó torciendo los labios en una pequeña mueca antes de pasar junto a él y abrir la puerta del jardín con sus propias llaves.

―Supongo que no. Pasa…―murmuró.

Kenma ni siquiera miró atrás y siguió hasta entrar a la casa, porque sabía que Kuroo le seguiría. Todo estaba en silencio y como ya estaba oscureciendo Kenma se sacó los zapatos en el recibidor y se dedicó a encender algunas luces a su paso. En la mesa de la cocina encontró una nota donde, para variar, su madre había escrito que iría donde unos parientes por unos días y que su padre había viajado por temas de la empresa. Dejó ahí la nota y tomó el sobre con dinero para meterlo en la mochila antes de subir a su habitación, sin preocuparse de que Kuroo viera aquello porque hasta él estaba acostumbrado luego de tantos años.

Lo primero que hizo al estar en su cuarto fue dejar la mochila junto a la cama y sentarse en ella. Vio a Kuroo entrar y se dio cuenta de que este observó su estante de videojuegos y una de las repisas, deteniéndose en los lugares vacíos y seguramente sabiendo qué era lo que faltaba ahí. Pero Kuroo siguió mirando su habitación, sin decirle nada por la cama desordenada o la desaparición de sus artículos de pokémon. Lo único que Kenma notó fue que sonrió al ver la cabecera de su cama, obviamente notando el peluche púrpura entre los almohadones blancos.

―Creí que hace un tiempo lo habías roto, supuse que lo tirarías ―comentó Kuroo, acercándose a la cama para tomar con una mano el peluche.

Él creyó notar un ligero brillo afectuoso en los ojos de Kuroo mientras examinaba el peluche con cuidado. Y si bien era verdad que había pensado en tirarlo, finalmente no había podido hacerlo. Su solución fue tomar una aguja e hilo negro y tratar de pincharse lo menos posible mientras cosía el brazo que había quedado colgando al ceder el hilo viejo. No había logrado lo primero, pero sí lo segundo, aunque el hilo se veía un poco por la costura y el brazo había quedado ligeramente chueco.

―Ah…lo cosí. Aunque no quedó muy bien ―admitió, torciendo los labios en una mueca.

―Está bastante bien para alguien que no suele tener una buena relación con las manualidades ―le elogió Kuroo. Este dejó finalmente el peluche en la cama y terminó sentándose a su lado en ella―. Uhm…¿sigues muy molesto?

Le sorprendió un poco la inseguridad en la voz de Kuroo, la incomodidad. Él también se sentía incómodo, pero no quería seguir así. Sabía que no debía haberla tomado con Kuroo dos semanas atrás. Era su amigo, la persona de la que estaba enamorado, pero se había cegado debido a la furia y había olvidado todo lo demás. Todo lo importante.

Kenma terminó exhalando largamente y por fin relajó los hombros, sin haber notado en qué momento habían terminado así de tensos.

―Menos. Más dolido, supongo ―respondió con sinceridad.

―Porque te escondí lo que sabía…―aventuró Kuroo.

Pero él negó con la cabeza. Eso le había molestado, pero lo que dolía era otra cosa.

―No, porque ese juego había sido un regalo de cumpleaños. Uno que tú me diste ―admitió, aunque la vergüenza le hizo seguir hablando―. Y, bueno…porque también tenía pokémon realmente valiosos ahí.

Kuroo guardó silencio unos segundos. Kenma no supo si le había tomado desprevenido con su sinceridad o si quizá Kuroo había olvidado el origen de ese cartucho de videojuego, pero luego de un momento tomó su bolso, rebuscó algo y terminó sacando una 3DS negra bastante bien cuidada que él no reconoció, tendiéndosela.

―Este no lo compré yo; Bokuto pagó por él, y la consola me la prestó Akaashi, pero…bueno, hice lo que pude durante estas dos semanas. Los estudios me hicieron tardar más de lo que creí, y nunca pensé que el juego fuera tan complejo, pero espero que algunas cosas de las que conseguí con un senpai sean buenas y compensen en parte todo lo que perdiste ―explicó Kuroo, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza con su mano libre.

Kenma parpadeó y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Kuroo, sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos, pero aceptó la consola y, tomándola con cuidado, la encendió e inició el juego y la partida. Mirando alternadamente la pantalla de la consola y el rostro de Kuroo, se dedicó a presionar los botones y a revisar todo lo que era de su interés. No tenía tantos pokémon en las cajas, no tenía tanto dinero como el que él había conseguido con esfuerzo y horas peleando en los restaurantes, faltaban las bayas más difíciles de obtener y la pokédex distaba mucho de estar completa, pero ahí estaban; su pokémon legendario Lunala junto a otros legendarios de variadas generaciones, un puñado de shiny's llamativos, un team bastante competente en nivel alto con motes de sus compañeros de Nekoma, algunas crías con genes y naturalezas buenas que solían ser populares en competitivo, los ítems necesarios para dedicarse a la crianza y otros varios más, horas de juego considerables…y, por sobre todo, una partida completada, habiendo pasado la liga y estando todo listo para que el postgame fuera jugado y se capturaran los ultraentes.

Y, como si eso fuera poco, el personaje entrenador era uno rubio que se llamaba Kenma y el primer pokémon en el equipo, y el con nivel más alto, era un Gengar llamado _Kuro_.

Su pecho dolió y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer un poco, pero no pasó más allá de una ligera humedad. Kuroo movía una pierna casi como un tic nervioso y él no quería llorar, no en ese momento. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que la expresión rara que debía estar haciendo fuera vista y, aún sujetando la consola entre los dedos quizá con demasiada fuerza, giró la cabeza, se inclinó hacia Kuroo y apoyó la frente en su hombro, ocultando así el rostro contra su brazo.

―Gracias…―murmuró.

Estando así tampoco podía ver el rostro de Kuroo, pero no lo necesitó. Este, luego de unos segundos de duda, le besó la cabeza y suspiró contra su cabello antes de comenzar a acariciárselo suavemente con la mano del brazo que sí podía mover.

―Siento no haber conseguido mejores cosas ―susurró Kuroo, sin detener su mano―. Y, sobre todo, siento no haberte dicho en cuanto lo supe.

Kenma asintió brevemente, sin querer apartar su cabeza de ese lugar seguro. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Kuroo llegara a ese extremo. Durante las dos semanas había pensado que sí, seguro haría a Bokuto comprarle un cartucho nuevo, pero sólo eso y que él tendría que volver a jugar todo desde un comienzo, cruzando los dedos para tener suerte en los intercambios prodigiosos para obtener pokémon raros o pasar horas usando dulce aroma para encontrar shiny's en las oleadas. Y aunque no era una partida tan asombrosa, no sentía el impulso de borrarla y jugar una propia. No cuando Kuroo se había esforzado tanto por conseguir cada una de esas cosas ya fuera jugando o seguramente haciendo algo a cambio para que alguien decidiera intercambiárselos sin nada bueno que ofrecer por ellos.

―Oh, por cierto ―habló Kuroo, finalmente apartándole con cuidado y dejando de acariciar su cabello, el que ya sentía lleno de estática―. Déjame la consola, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Él parpadeó y se sentó derecho, pero entregó la consola a Kuroo de todos modos. Este comenzó a apretar botones y tardó bastantes segundos, pero finalmente le enseñó la pantalla de la consola mientras sonreía.

―…¿Muchos Pikachu? ―cuestionó él, viendo al menos doce Pikachu en una caja.

Kuroo sonrió más.

―Fíjate bien. Los primeros seis tienen gorra, son de un evento especial, o eso me dijo mi senpai. Cuando le conté lo que te había pasado dijo que seguramente extrañarías estos porque sólo podían conseguirse en ciertas fechas y todos eran diferentes, de generaciones o regiones diferentes, algo así. Ella consiguió varios de cada uno y a cambio de un favor, de todos los que le quedé debiendo, me los dio todos. Y uno trae una piedra especial de esas que activan los movimientos chistosos ―comentó Kuroo con orgullo.

A la mitad de sus palabras ya había comprendido. Eran los seis Pikachu del evento de la película, canjeados con el código que daban por reservar la entrada y uno traía la Ash-Pikastal Z. Él ni siquiera los había tenido en su anterior cartucho, porque las entradas se acabaron para la única fecha en la que podía ir y era difícil que alguien quisiera intercambiarlos, más todos juntos. Pero Kuroo lo había conseguido y él apretó los labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa tan grande.

―No llenan el vacío de mis competitivos perdidos, pero es un muy buen regalo. Ni siquiera yo los había podido obtener ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Entonces, ¿me perdonas? ―preguntó Kuroo, con tono inseguro.

Él intentó hacerse el duro, el desinteresado, pero no pudo. Era un gesto demasiado a su estilo, en algo que a él realmente le importaba. Terminó sonriendo de modo algo ladeado, pero luego recompuso la expresión y exhaló, aunque por la cara de Kuroo supo que este había visto su sonrisa.

―Creo que puedo comenzar a perdonarte ―aceptó al final, con una mueca fingida.

Kuroo rió y él sintió un calorcito agradable en el estómago, que alivió el dolor en su pecho, cuando se inclinó a besarle de modo suave y duradero. Luego de dos semanas sin besarse se sentía un poco nervioso, y más al saber que estaban solos en ese lugar, sin posibilidades de ser interrumpidos por Bokuto como ocurría en el departamento. Nunca habían hecho nada más que besarse, a veces por bastante tiempo y de modo intenso. Y ni siquiera habían hablado sobre esos besos o sobre lo que sentían, no había ningún nombre para la evolución del lazo entre ellos; seguían siendo amigos de la infancia.

Pero, ¿acaso importaba ponerle una etiqueta a aquello? A él le gustaba como estaba y a Kuroo también parecía gustarle así, o estaba seguro de que hubiese dicho algo. Además, la idea de hablar sobre el tema en sí, sobre sus sentimientos que aún seguían poco claros a pesar de ser intensos, le incomodaba muchísimo. Estaba bien no hablar, mientras ambos sintieran e hicieran lo que les tuviera cómodos, lo que les gustara.

Kenma se dejó besar un poco más, pero entonces cayó en un detalle al recordar las palabras de Kuroo y tuvo que apartarse un poco para mirarle de modo suspicaz, contrastando con la expresión curiosa de Kuroo.

―Espera…¿tu senpai es una chica? ―inquirió.

Kuroo parpadeó, desvió la mirada con incomodidad y asintió con la cabeza.

―Fue ayudante en una materia que llevé el semestre pasado. Cuando se quedaba a vigilarnos al rendir exámenes se ponía a jugar en su consola con cubierta de Pokémon, así que cuando pasó todo esto la contacté pensando que podría orientarme y al final resultó todo mejor. Tiene una colección de juegos y pokémon como la tuya, y hasta me dejó escoger de los legendarios que podía prescindir de una especie de banco ―le contó Kuroo.

Incluso aunque intentó evitarlo al final su ceño se frunció un poco.

―¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te pidió como favor? ―volvió a preguntar, suspicaz.

Esta vez Kuroo guardó silencio unos segundos y él supo que no era algo precisamente bueno.

―¿Te gustaron los pokémon? ―devolvió Kuroo como pregunta, notoriamente nervioso.

Kenma acentuó su ceño fruncido.

―Kuro… ―masculló.

El suspiro exagerado que recibió como primera respuesta le indicó que su tono exigente había surtido efecto.

―Un goukon. Tiene unas amigas con las que quiere salir y me pidió que yo invitara a unos amigos. Especificó que te invitara a ti, sobre todo. Dijo que quería conocerte. Ah, también dijo que invitara a Yaku; parece que le gusta ―confesó Kuroo.

A Kenma no le pasó desapercibido que lo último lo había agregado para distraerle del hecho de que le había comprometido a ir a un evento social, amoroso y desagradable sin su permiso. ¿Qué haría él en un lugar con chicas que no conocía, que seguramente pasarían de él y tendría que verlas coquetear con otros chicos, y seguramente con Kuroo también? Y no es que fuera celoso o inseguro, no luego de tantos años al lado de él, pero eso no quitaba que la experiencia fuera a ser incómoda.

Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor. A Kuroo tampoco parecía hacerle ilusión y había aceptado sólo a cambio de conseguir esos pokémon para él. Lo había hecho por él. Porque a Kuroo le gustaba salir, al parecer también beber, pero coquetear con chicas y los goukon tampoco habían sido nunca lo suyo; por más bien parecido que fuera y expresara tanta seguridad al jugar vóleibol, en los estudios y con sus amigos, en el ámbito sentimental, le había confesado alguna vez siendo adolescentes luego de rechazar a una chica de la secundaria, se sentía incomodísimo.

Y aunque sus labios se torcieron en una mueca por unos segundos, al final asintió sin mucho ánimo.

―Mientras no me hagan beber alcohol…―murmuró.

No le gustaba el acohol; sabía mal y su estómago se resentía por días. Además, se le subía rápido a la cabeza y terminaba dormitando en cualquier rincón. Las fotos tomadas por Kuroo, que luego él mismo había eliminado, durante la noche de la tocata en la universidad donde él había terminado durmiendo sobre el regazo de Kuroo luego de beber una lata de cerveza, con ambos en el césped mientras aún seguían las bandas tocando, habían evidenciado aquello.

―Está bien, ya lo había decidido de todos modos. Y te pagaré lo que pidas para comer durante el goukon, lo prometo ―agregó Kuroo.

Él quedó más conforme con ese arreglo. Sin decir nada, volvió a tomar la consola que Kuroo aún tenía en sus manos y se arrastró por la cama hasta recostarse boca arriba en ella, con la cabeza sobre el peluche de Gengar. Kuroo dejó escapar una suave risa y él, mientras jugaba esa nueva partida para comenzar el postgame y capturar a todos los ultraentes, sintió como a los pocos segundos le seguía y terminó con Kuroo recostado de costado a su lado, muy pegado a él, con el rostro hundido en su hombro y un brazo sobre su torso en un ligero abrazo.

Tenía ojeras, Kenma las había visto perfectamente aún con su piel algo más morena. No le molestó sentirle dormido luego de unos minutos ni el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos. Había jugado bien la partida para ser su primera vez, los pokémon tenían buenos ataques y estaban en nivel alto. Y con lo pesado que sabía estaba siendo ese semestre para Kuroo, seguro había tenido que sacrificar horas de sueño para poder terminar la partida en esas dos semanas, si es que Bokuto había comprado el cartucho poco tiempo luego de que él descubriera el suyo roto. Merecía, al menos, poder descansar unas horas.

Y si bien se había puesto furioso por la pérdida de su partida, y aún le dolía, conservaría los fragmentos de ese cartucho roto y el nuevo juntos, como un recuerdo del esfuerzo de su amigo de infancia, de la persona de la que sabía estaba enamorado, por hacerle feliz.

Porque, definitivamente, había funcionado. Y esperaba que ese lazo entre los dos, por más que sufriera cambios, nunca llegara a romperse.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS**

* * *

 **riKuroo:** ¡ _Hola! Ay, muchas gracias~. Jajaja, es que Bokuto como que no se cuenta de las cosas, ni siquiera se da mucha cuenta de las suyas con Akaashi. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes :'( pero lo actualicé hace como un mes, por si acaso. Gracias por leer y comentar (L)._

 **cat empress:** _¡Hola, cat! Perdón ;; pero me hace feliz saber que te alegra un poquito. Jajaja, la verdad yo no sé mucho de música, soy bastante inculta en ello, pero mi amiga Momo (pasivagresiva como nick de ficker) es muy genial en ello, sabe demasiado, y me ayudó con eso en este capítulo~. Sí, Kuroo en mi mente también disfruta de la música y bueno, alguna vez deben hacer sinapsis el único par de neuronas románticas de Kenma, ¿no? Oh, el BokuAka también me gusta y fue más un agregado para agradecer a mi amiga que me ayudó, ella es muy fan de la ship uvu. Jajaja, yo se las doy (L) y espero aún sigas por aquí para leer esta actualización :c. Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo~._

 **Yari Cullen Kuroo:** _¡Hola, Yari! Muchas gracias, en serio me alegra que te gustara~. Todo debe ir avanzando poco a poco, o eso quiero reflejar en la linealidad de estos drabbles. Bueno, ayudó estar entre una multitud que no les hacía mucho caso, supongo(?) pero sí se besaron en público uvu. Oh, no estoy demasiado segura, depende de cómo vayan surgiendo los drabbles con los conceptos, pero con Kuroo viviendo junto a Bokuto es muy probable~. Lo de las bandas es crédito de mi amiga Momo uvu (pasivagresiva); también es ficker del fandom, por si quieres darle una oportunidad (L). Un abrazo, Yari, y gracias por siempre estarme leyendo y animándome con tus reviews (L)._

 **pasivagresiva:** _Holi(?). Tanto tiempo de esto, ya no eres para nada novata en el fandom (L). Ya me conoces y sabes mi amor obsesivo por estos gatos jaja, no debería sorprenderte, pero muchas gracias por los cumplidos ;;(L). Vamos, puede que Kuroo conozca muy bien a Kenma, pero creo que es Kenma quien también conoce más a Kuroo gracias a su observación; sabe lo genial que es y valora mucho su esfuerzo, a su modo. Me gusta mucho que Kuroo quiera expandir el mundo de Kenma, pero sin cambiarlo a él ni su esencia, sino volviendo el mundo un lugar más accesible a través suyo uvu(L) mejor amigopololo o mejor amigopololo. Graciaaaas, y nada de pasarse, me alegras~._

 _Es que, m3n, es su amigo de infancia. Por más introvertido y aparentemente despreocupado que sea, él también se preocupa de su amigo y lo demuestra su modo. No me gusta esa visión unilateral tampoco porque en mi cabeza no es así :c. Es bonito que ambos se ayuden y apoyen, y sí, Kuroo best capiñoñonerd._

 _Jajaja, a mí me mató escribirlo, te juro~. Sí uvu a veces saco inspiración de cositas de ese modo y esas conversaciones extensas que solíamos tener, llenas de headcanons, realmente me inspiraban. Ay, me gusta poner a Kuroo en esas situaciones más tiernas o dulces que sólo las donde exuda testosterona y ñoñez, es un capi que parece rudo y molestoso, pero también tiene su lado lindo~. Gracias por haberme comentado(L) TKM Momito linda uvu._

 **Hikari294:** _¡Hola, Hika! Jaja, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten~ y espero sigan gustándote. Un abrazo.(L)_

 **Veruzca Becerra:** _¡Hola, Veru! Ay, todo eso es crédito de mi amiga Momo (pasivagresiva) que me aconsejó para escoger grupos. Oh, créeme que te entiendo, este niño me fascina de modo hasta insano. Sólo queda quererlo. Para nada, gracias a ti por leer y comentar a pesar de tener que estudiar, y espero sí te haya emocionado un poquito(L). Es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando se toman un tiempo para comentar; tomarme el mismo tiempo para responder del mismo modo (aunque sea con taaaanto retraso, lo siento), porque aunque sean poquitos quienes comentan comparado a las lecturas, valoro muchísimo cada uno de sus reviews(L). Keiji se merece un altar por tanta paciencia con Bokuto, jaja. Ojalá sigas por aquí a pesar del tiempo~ y no te preocupes, nada de eso, de verdad gracias por comentar. Un abrazo (L)._

 **Isza-Ritsu Akabane:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te agraden, y te entiendo, también me encantan y son mi OTP(L). Lo es, siempre pendiente de las necesidades de su amigo o de lo que le sucede y siente. Claro, a su modo, pero Kenma también trata de poco a poco ser algo más amable y cariñoso con él._

 _Kenma es un gatito gruñón, con un par de adicciones no muy bien manejadas, pero adorable al fin y al cabo~. Gracias por ello, espero seguir escribiendo y ojalá también puedas seguir leyendo. Y si te gusta el TsukiYama, hay un one-shot perdido en mi perfil que escribí sobre ellos, por si te interesa uvu._

 _Jajaja, se le sale, no puede evitarlo. Y sí, siempre he pensado que a Kuroo le gusta mucho cuidar de él, por eso no es sólo algo unilateral donde Kenma depende de Kuroo, sino que también Kuroo depende de Kenma y de que se deje amorosear y cuidar un poco~. Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo(L)._


End file.
